Enemigo publico
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Lincoln Loud cae en una trampa por parte de la secta conocida como La Mano, la cual en asociación con Hydra lo asesina y revive, para usarlo como instrumento para matar y revivir a los superheroes y a sus hermanas y usarlos en sus planes de destruir el mundo. Ahora, deberá luchar contra aquellas ordenes o aceptar su nueva personalidad y cumplirlas. (Crossover con Marvel Comics)
1. Reclutamiento forzado

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic. Esta vez les traigo un proyecto que venía planeando desde el año pasado y que por fin puedo traerles ante ustedes. **

**¿De qué se trata? Pues nada más y nada menos que un crossover con Marvel Comics, en el cual veremos interactuar a los Loud con varios héroes, algunos más conocidos que otro pero igual de interesantes.**

**Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

**The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

**Varios de los personajes de Marvel Comics son creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**

**Enemigo público – Capitulo 1**

**Reclutamiento forzado**

Lincoln Loud era un niño de once años como cualquier otro, o bueno casi como cualquier otro pues este tenía que vivir en una casa en la que no solo vivían sus padres, sino también sus once hermanas, cinco mayores y cinco menores, en aquel lugar la palabra que reinaba era caos uno al cual este estaba acostumbrado y del cual en muchas ocasiones era parte cuando le tocaba ayudar a alguna de sus hermanas en una de sus diversas actividades lo cual era entretenido para él pero cuando estas terminaban sentía algo en su interior que lo hincaba. Una mezcla de celos y envidia que no era muy grande pero que de todas formas estaba ahí, esto debido a que Lincoln no tenía un talento que lo hiciera reconocido como al resto de sus hermanas en el campo tanto físico, como en el intelectual, tampoco en el artístico aunque este en realidad si podría decirse que era su campo puesto que en sus momentos de paz, no solo jugaba videojuegos sino que también era aficionado al noveno arte es decir, los comics.

Se dedicaba a leer estos he incluso se notaba que tenía un talento que poco a poco iba creciendo en cuanto a la escritura de historias y a lo que era el dibujar las páginas de los que el mismo creaba, llegando incluso a ganar un premio por escribir una historia de Ace Savvy, su superhéroe favorito junto con su amigo Clyde y al director de su escuela, al que lo sumaron tras conocer su historia. Pero, más allá de escribir y dibujar historias, lo que el quería era ser un verdadero superhéroe como los de verdad, como aquellos que siempre veía en las noticas salvando el día de villanos, accidentes y desastres naturales.

Héroes como lo eran El Capitán América, Iron Man, Thor, El Hombre Araña y el resto de Los Vengadores, también admiraba a los mutantes que formaban el grupo conocido como Los X-Men, así como a otros grupos y héroes que aparecían de cuando en cuando en los noticieros.

Aquello era un sueño que arrastraba desde los cinco años y esperaba de cierta manera que este se hiciera realidad, incluso le había pedido a su hermana Lisa la genio de la familia de solo cuatro años que le recreara el suero del supersoldado del Capitán América o cualquier otra cosa que le diera poderes, pero esta se negaba diciendo que era muy complicado hacer algo como eso y que prefería pasar el tiempo trabajando en cosas más importantes. De todas formas eso no le quitaba el sueño pues esperaba que algún día aquello ocurriera.

Era una tarde en la cual Lincoln había regresado de la escuela, estaba feliz de haber terminado otro día de clases y se encontraba listo para saltar al sofá y ver la televisión hasta que llegara alguna de sus hermanas las cuales se encontraban con sus amigas y tardarían un buen rato en llegar, antes de entrar a su hogar decidió ir a ver el correo que quizás se encontraba en el buzón, al abrirlo vio varios sobres pero uno de ellos llamo su atención.

Este tenia como sello, el logo de una editorial que el reconocía perfectamente, la cual era la creadora de sus comics de Ace Savvy, impaciente, tomo la carta y la abrió con cuidado.

\- **"Estimado Lincoln Loud, es un honor informarle que ha sido elegido como invitado exclusivo para la convención secreta de Ace Savvy, en la cual se dará reconocimiento a los mayores fans de este comics entre los que destaca usted por ser un gran coleccionista y haber escrito una gran historia…"**

¡Esto es increíble! – grito mientras saltaba de emoción - ¡Me reconocen como una pieza importante de su comunidad!

Tras terminar de leer el correo y ver que este era realmente el de la editorial que hacía las historias de su superhéroe de comic favorito se sintió de lo más alegre, aquel era prácticamente uno de sus mejores días de su vida.

\- Tengo que contarle esto a Clyde estoy seguro de que el también recibió la misma carta.

Subió a su cuarto para hablar por el videochat con su amigo Clyde, el cual pensaba que también había recibido el mismo mensaje.

\- Hola Lincoln ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Clyde ¿Recibiste la misma carta que yo?

\- ¿Qué carta? – pregunto este extrañado.

\- El de la convención secreta de Ace Savvy, me llego un mensaje diciéndome que habría una convención este sábado en la que iríamos solo los que son miembros reconocidos de la comunidad, y dado que tú y yo hemos sido fans desde hace mucho es obvio que también te llego a ti.

\- Ah… Lincoln, no me ha llegado nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto, reviso con frecuencia el buzón, solo hay propaganda.

\- Revisa de nuevo, quizás no viste bien.

Tras un rato, Clyde volvió a comunicarse diciéndole lo que ya se sabía.

\- No hay nada Lincoln, parece que se olvidaron de mí.

\- Vamos amigo, estoy seguro de que debe ser un error. Ya sé, si les escribo puedo hacer que…

\- Olvídalo Lincoln, de todas formas estaré fuera el fin de semana, por lo que queriendo o no, no hubiera podido ir – dijo con algo de pena.

\- Ay amigo, lo siento. Mira si tú no vas, entonces yo tampoco.

\- No, no te preocupes Lincoln, ve a la convención y tráeme un par de recuerdos, de preferencia una taza.

\- Te traeré toda una bolsa llena de regalos.

Finalmente llego el día en el que Lincoln iría a la convención secreta, por lo que se puso su disfraz de Ace Savvy y salió de su casa sin decir palabra alguna de adonde iría. ¿Si debió decir algo? Sí. Pero prefirió no hacerlo después de todo, aun le causaba malestar el recordar cuando se perdió una al sacrificarse por su hermanita Lucy y decir que había sido el quien había tapado el inodoro con un libro que de haberlo sabido el resto de sus hermanas, hubieran acabado con la dignidad de la gótica, por lo que sin decir más que.

\- Adiós, ya regreso.

Partió con un rumbo que solo él conocía y tras unos minutos de manejar su bicicleta por las calles de Royal Woods llego hasta el lugar en el cual estaba citado, el cual era un deposito que en algún momento había pertenecido a Stane Internacional. Miro a sus alrededores y no encontró presencia de nadie que estuviera disfrazado como él o que hubiera sido invitado y estuviera buscando el lugar correcto, por lo que supuso que como solo unos cuantos habían sido invitados estos o bien ya estarían adentro o bien ya llegarían.

Al entrar solo se encontró un edificio vacío.

\- Puede que estén adentro – dijo mientras caminaba por aquel lugar en completo silencio.

Camino por los pasillos y por las oficinas pero no encontraba a nadie y tampoco escuchaba a nadie, una parte de él le decía que lo mejor era irse, pero otra, la del fan, le decía que siguiera buscando, al final llego a la parte más grande, el cual era el área en donde antaño se guardaban armas y municiones que eran enviadas a diferentes zonas de guerra, pero ahora no era más que un cuarto vacío.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Me equivoque de dirección! – se quejó Lincoln.

\- Para nada, estas en el lugar correcto.

Lincoln vio como de entre las sombras aparecía una persona alta, de cabello negro el cual vestía un traje japonés de color blanco con unos diseños de color rojo, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz del mismo color, pero lo que más asusto a Lincoln fue la katana que llevaba en su mano.

\- Disculpe- dijo nervioso y comenzando a retroceder – no quería meterme aquí, pensé que era el lugar de una convención de Ace Savvy, ya sabe ese personaje de los comics.

\- Pues no hay ninguna convención, sin embargo Lincoln Loud, tu si has sido invitado, pero para un tipo de reunión muy distinta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo sabe quién soy?!

\- Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Tomi Shishido, pero muchos me conocen con El Gorgón. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te hemos estado vigilando a ti y a tu familia, son lo único que tiene valor en este pueblo miserable y de entre toda tú familia tú eres el único que está por encima de todos.

\- Un momento, un momento, seguro está equivocado, mi hermana Lynn es la mejor deportista, mi hermana Lisa es una genio, Luna es una gran guitarrista y…

\- Luchadores y genios tenemos de sobra, pero si, tus hermanas son talentosas y nos servirán a su debido tiempo, pero tú, eres quien sobresale por encima de ellas, toda tu vida has aprendido a adaptarte y a crear planes, lástima que la mayoría de ellos fueron enfocados para intentar alcanzarlas, tienes talentos que solo unos pocos pueden desarrollar, talentos que no se ven fácilmente y pueden pasar desapercibidos hasta que llega el momento justo. De haberlos usado para ayudarte a ti mismo hoy serias alguien muy diferente, por suerte para eso estamos aquí.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea yo el que está buscando, así que si me disculpa yo prefiero…

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, solo para darse de cara con un grupo de ninjas que armas en mano le bloqueaban el paso, apenas tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba viendo cuando de pronto sintió algo en el pecho, miro y vio que aquel individuo lo había atravesado con aquella espada tan rápido que no pudo siquiera dar un grito de dolor o de auxilio.

La espada fue retirada del cuerpo de Lincoln y este aprovecho para mirarlo mientras la sangre y la vida se le iban por aquella herida y su cuerpo caía al suelo de aquel depósito abandonado.

\- Lincoln Loud. Bienvenido a La Mano.

**Tres semanas después**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Lincoln había salido de su casa, tres semanas en las que el espíritu de aquella familia se había apagado por completo, sumergido en la tristeza y la desesperación por encontrar a ese niño de cabello blanco.

Al principio pensaron que había ido con alguno de sus amigos, pero con el pasar de las horas las cosas se hicieron más preocupantes, lo llamaron una y otra vez pero no respondía a la llamadas, fue entonces que su hermana Lisa confeso que esta le había puesto un chip de rastreo a su hermano y que podrían saber dónde se encontraba, aquello fue una luz de esperanza, esperanza que se apagó tan pronto vieron que ninguna señal era transmitida.

Durante los días siguientes sus hermanas y padres no habían hecho otra cosa que buscar por toda la ciudad, pensando que quizás este estaba pasando por un mal momento del cual estas no sabían, un problema en casa que lo había hecho escapar de esta, pero tras buscar por todos los lugares a los que él iba e incluso a los que ni en sueños se le hubiera ocurrido pisar, se pensó en la hipótesis de un secuestro, que quizás alguien lo tenía oculto, pero aquello era una idea que se desvaneció de la mente de todos cuando no llego ninguna nota de rescate.

Además de sus padres y hermanas se sumaron a la búsqueda todos los amigos de Lincoln y sus maestros, después sus vecinos y después mucha gente de la ciudad que lo habían conocido en algún momento de una u otra manera, su abuelo incluso junto a sus amigos de la marina y salió a peinar las áreas verdes cercanas a la ciudad pensando que quizás este estaba retenido o se había escondido en el bosque, pero no hallaron ni rastro de este.

Clyde al enterarse de la desaparición de su amigo les conto todo sobre aquella invitación, pero la editorial anuncio que jamás había enviado ninguna carta a Lincoln o a nadie anunciando ese tipo de evento.

Esa no fue la única ayuda que la familia McBride les entrego, pues los padres de Clyde lograron que la prensa pusiera su caso en las noticias, haciendo que los señores Loud se presentaran en cada noticiero ofreciendo una gran recompensa por la cual al Sr Loud no le había importado hipotecar su restaurante. Incluso sus amigos Ronnie Anne y Bobby extendieron la búsqueda a su ciudad pensando que quizás este había ido a hacerles una visita sorpresa pero que algo le había pasado y ahora se encontraba en ella posiblemente sin tener conocimiento de quien era.

Pero ni la policía, los medios o cuanta mano amiga apareciera con la intención de encontrarlo fue suficiente para dar con Lincoln.

Tras esas tres semanas los ánimos estaban por los suelos, la alegría, la chispa que tanto había caracterizado a la casa Loud era un recuerdo del ayer. Todas habían dejado de asistir a la escuela-

Lori, Luna y Lynn seguían saliendo a la calle en la que se pasaban de sol a sol buscando a su hermano desaparecido.

Luan, Lana y Lola no hacían otra cosa que no fuera llorar cada vez que lo recordaban. Lucy por su parte seguía buscando respuestas en el mundo espiritual, pero ni los vivos ni los muertos tenían respuestas para esa situación, solo decía lo que su familia creía con firmeza, que Lincoln estaba con vida.

Lisa por su parte seguía buscando formas para encontrarlo, en su caso una que requería de un nivel más alto.

\- Por favor Hill, debe de haber algo que S.H.I.E.L.D pueda hacer para encontrar a mi hermano.

La mujer de cabello negro corto con la que Lisa hablaba a través de su computadora era nasa más y nada menos que María Hill, Comandante de S.H.I.E.L.D, la agencia de inteligencia, espionaje y contraterrorismo más poderosa del mundo y con la cual Lisa ayudaba de cuando en cuando a analizar algo que ellos no conocían con claridad y no querían tener ayuda de Tony Stark, más aun si se trataba de tecnología que de cuando en cuando le robaban a Tony Stark.

\- Lo siento Loud, sé que nos has ayudado mucho en el pasado, pero en este momento no podemos destinar recursos para encontrar a tú hermano.

\- Vamos Hill, debe de haber alguna forma, no te pido que traigas el Hellicarrier o que mandes al Capitán América, solo quiero un equipo para que investigue y nos ayude a encontrar a mi hermano.

\- Créeme que quiero que lo encuentren sano y salvo, pero estamos con las manos llenas en este momento.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante?

\- Es clasificado, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda hare algo.

\- Gracias Comandante.

\- Nos vemos Loud.

La llamada termino y la última esperanza de Lisa asi como de toda su familia se fue, pedirle ayuda a S.H.I.E.L.D fue su última jugada, luego de eso sus cartas se habían terminado puesto que la policía si bien atendía las llamadas que hacían los señores Loud solo tenían como respuesta el que seguían buscando y que esperaban encontrar algo, pero ese algo parecía que nunca iba a llegar.

\- Déjame adivinar, no van a ayudarnos ¿Cierto? – pregunto Lynn entrando al cuarto.

\- No, dicen que están muy ocupados.

\- ¡Siempre están ocupados haciendo nada! – grito Lynn - ¡Por una vez no podrían ayudar a la gente común!

\- El mundo es muy grande hermana mayor, además si tienen problemas de muchos tipos.

\- Como sea, iré a ver si mamá y papá tienen noticias.

Lynn llego al comedor en el cual sus padres habían estado organizando la cruzada para encontrar a su único hijo, tenían un gran plano de la ciudad, carteles de se busca y varios testimonios de gente que lo había visto el día de su desaparición, desafortunadamente, ninguno de esos ayudaba y muchos de los que se dieron sobre haber visto a Lincoln después de ese sábado resultaron ser erróneos, pistas que llevaban a algún anciano de baja estatura o a una persona con gorra blanca.

En ese momento, los dos estaban revisando sus cuentas para ver a cual detective privado contratarían, pues al ya no tener confianza en la policía pensaban que quizás alguien movido por el dinero actuaria con más agilidad, quizás incluso podrían hacer que alguno rebajara su precio si contaban bien su historia. Estaban tan ocupados que no notaron que Lynn los estaba observando.

\- ¿Qué tal esta agencia? – señalo Rita.

\- ¿Alias? No lo sé querida, queda en Nueva York y no creo que su fundadora este con ánimos de viajar hasta aquí – respondió su esposo.

\- Pero según leí, ha ayudado en muchos casos. Yo preferiría esta otra – dijo poniendo el dedo en una hoja de papel – tiene un mutante con capacidades telepáticas.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es mutante?

No hubo tiempo para responder pues en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sono y ambos padres corrieron a contestarlo siendo Rita la primera en llegar.

\- Diga…. Si ella misma habla.

De pronto, solto el teléfono y abrazo a su esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que después de dos semanas eran de alegría.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Bajen rápido! – grito llena de alegría – ¡Encontraron a Lincoln!

Toda la familia llego al hospital lo más rápido que su viejo vehículo se lo permitía, al entrar al hospital prácticamente empujaron a todos los pacientes que estaban en una fila frente a la recepción y le exigieron a la recepcionista a que les dijera todo lo que sabía. Para suerte de esta el doctor encargado se apareció y tras calmarlos un poco, puesto que fue ametrallado por todas esas preguntas los llevo hacia donde estaba Lincoln a la vez que le contaba todo sobre el caso.

\- Lo encontraron a las orillas de un río cerca de Detroit, al parecer cayo o fue arrojado a este y permaneciendo en el agua por un buen rato hasta que la corriente lo varo.

\- ¿Mi bebé está herido? – pregunto Rita preocupada.

\- Tiene varios golpes, cortes y moretones, pero creemos que fue a causa de las mismas piedras del rio.

\- En realidad, creo que algunos de ellos fue por mi culpa – dijo Lynn – siempre me ayuda a practicar en mis deportes.

\- ¿Qué tal mal esta? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Por el momento más allá de los golpes, el esta bien, pero vamos a hacer más pruebas por si no ha sufrido algún daño en órganos, cerebro o huesos.

\- ¿Literalmente dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? – pregunto Lori.

\- No lo sabemos, de hecho por eso queremos seguir revisándolo, no recuerda nada de donde o con quien estuvo, pero puede ser por el shock del momento.

\- ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Luna.

\- Claro, esta consiente en este momento, pero por favor sean cuidadosos, ha pasado por mucho.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron a Lincoln despierto en aquella cama de hospital, el cual se sorprendio al ver a todas sus hermanas cayéndole encima quienes no dejaban de abrazarlo.

\- ¡Te extrañe mucho Linki! – dijo Leni.

\- Por un momento pensé que ya eras parte del mundo de los espíritus – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡No vuelvas a desaparecerte tonto! ¡¿Crees que quiero quedarme sin mi compañero de prácticas?!

\- También es un gusto verte Lynn.

Diversas eran las palabras que usaban sus hermanas, pero todas lloraban de felicidad al verlo, habían esperado tres semanas por volver a encontrarse con este que les daba igual si aquel era su comportamiento habitual o no.

Tras ser abrazado por sus padres llego el momento de las preguntas

\- Lincoln, por favor dinos ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto su padre.

\- ¿Escapaste de casa? – pregunto Luan.

\- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? – pregunto Lori

\- ¿Te perdiste? – pregunto Leni.

\- ¿Fuiste secuestrado por extraterrestres? – pregunto Lana.

\- ¡Oigan todos! Lincoln ha pasado por mucho así que dejen de atarantarlo con preguntas y déjenlo descansar – dijo Rita al intentar que le dieran algo de aire a su hijo.

\- Descuida mamá, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada más allá de que salí de la casa hace… ¿Cuánto estuve fuera?

\- Tres semanas hermanito, estuviste desaparecido por tres semanas – dijo Luna.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de romper llorar cuando escucho eso.

\- Chicas, les juro que yo no quería, solo salí porque…

\- Tranquilo – dijo Lori calmándolo – literalmente lo importante es que ya estás aquí con nosotras y nada malo te va a pasar.

\- ¡Solo espero que nadie se haya atrevido a lastimarte porque si no..!

\- ¡Lola! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

\- Perdón, es que me deje llevar.

\- Descuida, yo estaría igual si le hubiera pasado a alguna de ustedes.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es momento de dejarte descansar, le avisaremos a todos que ya ye encontramos y que estas a salvo – dijo su padre – me encargare de hacerte una fiesta por tú regreso en el restaurante en cuanto te den de alta.

Con el pasar de los días Lincoln fue visitado por el resto de su familia, amigos y conocidos quienes estaban feliz de verlo nuevamente, incluso la prensa intentaba conseguir una entrevista de este pero la policía se encargó de que esta no pudiera pasar y solo fueran estos quienes conversaran con Lincoln para poder investigar sobre su caso. Cada día era tanta la gente que iba a verlo que al final el hospital dijo que ya estaba bien y que no tenía daños de ningún tipo y le dio de alta.

\- Bien Lincoln. Bienvenido de vuelta a casa – dijo Lynn Sr mientras abria la puerta de la casa Loud y dejaba pasar al peliblanco junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

\- Me alegra que todo siguiera igual – dijo Lincoln.

\- Pues no había razones para cambiar algo, de hecho tú habitación esta tal y como la dejaste.

\- Gracias, y ya que lo mencionas, creo que iré a descansar ahí por un rato, el colchón del hospital hizo que extrañara mi cama.

\- Está bien Lincoln, descansa hasta la hora de ir a la fiesta.

Lincoln subio las escaleras mientras veia cada cuadro que habia en este, feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Hasta que…

\- **Ya estás en donde tienes que estar, tú papel como miembro de Hydra empieza a partir de este momento.**

Aquella voz hizo que el peliblanco se asustara, miro para ver de dónde venía aquella voz, pero parecía que en realidad provenía de su cabeza.

\- Debo de estar volviéndome loco, creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza en ese río – dijo mientras avanzaba a su habitación.

\- **No lo hiciste, solo que al parecer tú personalidad antigua todavía manda.**

\- Estoy loco, estoy loco y estoy escuchando voces.

\- **Deja de actuar como un idiota y ve a tu cuarto, tenemos un regalo para ti ahí.**

Al entrar Lincoln encontró dos espadas cortas japonesas sobre su cama, las levanto y observo que estas eran de verdad.

\- **Ya tienes, tus instrumentos. Era de que cumplas con la misión que Hydra y La Mano te han dado.**

\- ¿Qué misión?

\- **Te la daremos a su debido tiempo, tú Lincoln Loud, estas en el lugar correcto para cumplir nuestro sueño de la paz sin vida.**

**Y así llegamos al final del primer capitulo, por ahora esta es solo la introducción de lo que esta pasando, pero más adelante veremos más personajes de Marvel, los cuales en su mayoría serán aquellos que luchan en las calles. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este inicio y que quieran seguirla mientras avanza.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Primer golpe

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Para empezar lamento de todo corazón dejar en pausa tanto tiempo este fic teniendo únicamente un solo capitulo. Como bien sabrán estuve terminando Alas al vuelo para poder pasar a esta historia y me temo que me demore más de lo que quería. **

**Gracias por haber esperado y por haber disfrutado el primer capítulo.**

**Sea como sea, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Ahora sí, comencemos.**

**Enemigo público – Capitulo 2**

**Primer golpe**

Para Lincoln, todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas era un misterio al que no podía encontrar respuesta. Solo recordaba que había entrado en aquel lugar al cual lo habían citado, diciéndole que era una de las personas más importantes para el comic que el adoraba leer y luego nada.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital repitió la misma historia una y otra vez, sin cambios de ningún tipo. Le preguntaron si recordaba a alguien, si sabía como era que había terminado en el rio, y sobre todo sobre qué era lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido, pero la respuesta era la misma: Nada.

Aquello era verdad, lo que La Mano e HYDRA le hicieron al parecer estaba tan escondido dentro de su mente que más que un agente de estos dos, parecía alguien que se quedó dormido en el bus y termino en el lugar equivocado. Definitivamente algo no había resultado bien, la cosa era si aquello era algo bueno o algo malo. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta no pudo ocurrir en peor momento, pues Lincoln, paso de tener miedo de recordar lo ocurrido, a sentirse bien una vez llego a casa con su familia, a pensar que estaba loco. Cosa que hubiera creído de no ser por aquel regalo.

Al escuchar esa voz y encontrar aquellas armas pensó que quizás era parte de un experimento de Lisa uno en el que junto a S.H.I.E.L.D, que este fue usado como sujeto de pruebas por ellos, pero la palabra HYDRA desbarataba todo. Además no entendía ¿Qué rayos era La Mano? Aunque quizás esas espadas tenían algo que ver.

\- No estoy loco, no estoy loco – se decía a sí mismo.

\- **Claro que no lo estas. Eres un soldado listo para servir a La Mano, pero por alguna razón todavía queda mucho de tú antiguo tú.**

\- ¡Silencio!

\- Lincoln. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su padre.

\- Si papá estoy bien – dijo Lincoln volviendo en si – Lo mejor será que me duerma, sí, eso ayudara a que me olvide de todo. De seguro que Lucy se consiguió estas cosas en alguna parte y pensó que eran un buen regalo y quizás Lisa quiso usar uno de sus experimentos para que me recupere con rapidez.

Se quedó quieto por un momento esperando que una palabra llegara, pero no pasó nada. No hubo voz de ningún tipo. Aliviado tiro aquellas armas debajo de su cama y se metió en ella, llevaba extrañándola por bastante tiempo y abrazo a su conejo de peluche Bum Bum.

No pasó más que unos segundos y se durmió. Unas horas después se despertó cuando su madre le pasó la voz para ir a la fiesta.

El restaurante estaba decorado como si se estuviera celebrando un carnaval, todo el lugar estaba lleno de colores con globos, listones incluso flores que al parecer debieron de haber costado una fortuna. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, felices de tener a Lincoln nuevamente con ellos tras su misteriosa desaparición.

Si a su familia no le importo gastar en su búsqueda parece que a estos tampoco les importaba gastar el doble en aquella fiesta, la comida y las bebidas iban y venían como si se tratara de cartas en una partida de póker, incluso había un pequeño escenario en el cual estaba Luna y su banda tocando todas las canciones favoritas de Lincoln.

El peliblanco se sentó en una mesa puesta exclusivamente para ese evento, junto a sus hermanas y su madre. Lincoln se sintió conmovido al ver cuanta gente lo quería y cuantas estaban pendientes de su regreso.

Le sirvieron un plato de pollo al horno y procedió a comer un bocado cuando las cosas se fueron por la borda.

\- **Veo que te diviertes Lincoln.**

Por poco y bota el vaso que estaba a su lado y empezó a respirar con miedo intentando mantener la calma para no llamar la atención de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Estás bien Lincoln? – le pregunto Lynn.

\- Si estoy bien. No te preocupes solo fue un accidente.

\- **Claro que no estás bien. No sé porque te resistes a aceptar tú verdadera naturaleza.**

\- "¿Quién eres?" – pregunto en su mente con temor.

\- **Eso no importa. Lo que importa es todo lo que pasa aquí. Es interesante ver a toda esta gente que se porta como si no existieran problemas en el mundo.**

\- "Ellos son buenas personas. Siempre me han ayudado en muchas cosas" – dijo Lincoln en su mente siguiéndole el juego a esa voz.

\- **Eso es lo que dices. Pero dime la verdad ¿En serio crees que tú ayuda a ha sido reciproca? Mira a tus hermanas por ejemplo. Para empezar esta tú hermana mayor, en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que pensar en su novio, en como se ve ante sus amigas y en intentar imponer su autoridad en la casa. **

\- "Me ayudo cuando perdí mi trabajo escolar".

\- **Una de tantas que tú la ayudaste y seamos sinceros. ¿Cuántas de esas salidas a algún lugar fueron gratis?**

Lincoln no contesto. Ninguna de esas salidas fue gratis, siempre tenía que ayudarla en algo y ayudar era mucho decir, se podría decir que aquello era trabajo de sirviente más que una colaboración.

\- **Después tienes a tú mejor amigo Clyde. **

\- "¿Qué tiene Clyde? Nada, es totalmente inocente de todo lo que puedes inventar.

\- **No necesito inventar nada. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, él siempre ha estado a tú lado y han tenido miles de aventuras. O eso es lo que crees…**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- **Tú amigo ha estado enamorado de Lori desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. El pobre parece que se va a morir cada vez que la ve y eso que has hecho intentos para evitar eso. Lo que quiero decir, es que quizás solo te uso como plataforma de despegue. Quizás únicamente te ayudo para poder estar con ella teniendo alguna esperanza de que con eso, esta se fijaría en el.**

**También tienes a tú novia…**

\- ¡Basta! – grito Lincoln golpeando la mesa.

Muchos voltearon a verlo en cuanto lo escucharon. Lincoln intento recuperar la calma y pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible que pudiera pensar en otra cosa cuando aquello que lo molestaba estaba en su mente y no tenía ni idea de quien era esa voz.

\- ¿Están bien hijo? Le pregunto su madre.

\- Si mamá, disculpa, no sé qué me paso.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte? – pregunto Luan,

\- Es cierto. Quizás esto es demasiado para ti – dijo Lana.

\- Estoy bien chicas. Gracias por preocuparse.

Sus hermanas siguieron comiendo haciéndole caso a Lincoln y olvidado a los cuantos segundos todo aquello.

\- **o actúes como si estuvieras loco o de lo contrario todos van a pensar que lo estas. Ya de por si tienes que aguantar ser el centro de atención de todos como para pasar a recibir su lastima.**

\- "Estoy bien" – dijo Lincoln en su mente.

\- **Eso espero Lincoln, solo mantén la calma y todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. Por ahora disfruta de tú fiesta. Pronto todo eso será más que un recuerdo.**

En otro lado, más precisamente a cientos de metros de altura sobre el Océano Atlántico., se estaba dando una reunión muy importante. Una que estaba relacionada con lo que le pasaba a Lincoln en ese momento.

\- Señores. Espero que hayan tenido una buena tarde, porque lo que voy a decirles puede que se las arruine.

Quien decía eso, era un sujeto de piel oscura, calvo y con un parche en el ojo, este estaba ante un gran grupo de gente alrededor de una mesa. Aquel era Nicolás "Nick" Fury, el director de la fuerza de inteligencia y espionaje más grande del mundo la cual era conocida por todos como S.H.I.E.L.D.

Este pese a mostrarse como un adulto de mediana edad, tenía prácticamente casi un siglo de vida, había luchado en la segunda guerra mundial al lado del Capitán América y sus Comandos Aulladores, y conseguido la fórmula de la eterna juventud, gracia a eso ahora era prácticamente uno de los mejores en su rubro y prácticamente era el hombre con más secretos sobre La Tierra.

\- Hace una semana un equipo guiado por los agentes Barton y Romanoff, acabo con una célula de HYDRA que se ocultaba en una iglesia en Colorado. Pensaron que esconderse en ese lugar haría que no nos fijáramos en ellos. Pero, en fin. Encontramos una serie de planes que creíamos podían ser de gran valor y tras haberlos descifrado durante una semana descubrimos un plan que puede poner en riesgo la seguridad mundial.

Encendió una pantalla y mostro la imagen de un sujeto con un traje blanco y un antifaz rojo. El mismo con el que Lincoln se había encontrado.

\- Este es Tomi Shishido, pero se hace llamar El Gorgón. Es un mutante considerado de extrema peligrosidad y que anteriormente dirigía una secta terrorista mutante llamada El Alba de la Luz Blanca, desarticulada el año pasado gracias a Wolverine.

\- Eso es interesante director Fury. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo de HYDRA?

\- A eso voy. Al parecer después de lo ocurrido logro hacerse pasar por muerto y apoderarse del grupo que nosotros conocemos como La Mano. Un clan ninja que tiene miles de años de antigüedad.

\- Y ya deben de saber lo que es capaz de hacer la mano – dijo Maria Hill interviniendo.

\- Ejecución y reanimación – sentencio Fury – La Mano es muy buena acabando con sus enemigos y luego reviviéndolos para así tenerlos de su lado. Una vez que esto ocurre el individuo seguirá ciegamente sus órdenes.

\- Por lo visto han logrado una alianza con HYDRA y van por una apuesta arriesgada. Matar a todos los superhéroes y sumarlos a sus filas para según pudimos ver, aniquilar a casi toda la humanidad para luego gobernar lo que queda de esta.

\- Lo bueno es que ya sabemos sus planes. Así que vamos y aplastémoslos a ellos primero – dijo un hombre de gran talla de cabello naranja, un gran bigote y un sombrero bastante característico.

\- Eso quisiéramos Dugan – dijo Hill – pero su plan se ha vuelto bastante sofisticado, además de que no conocemos la ubicación de sus bases, mucho menos como encontrar a La Mano.

\- Según entendimos. Buscaran a una persona común y corriente, sin poderes o habilidades de ningún tipo y lo usaran para acercarse a estos. De hecho mencionan que mientras más joven mucho mejor, eso si es que ya no lo han encontrado – dijo Fury,

\- ¿Es acaso un chiste? ¿Cómo piensan acabar con tipos de la talla de Stark y Richards con un niño?

\- No subestimen a esos grupos, un peón bien colocado puede ganar una partida.

\- ¿Tenemos alguna idea de quién puede ser?

\- Casi. Sabemos que irán tras figuras importantes como Reed Richards, Tony Stark o Charles Xavier. Y que necesitan de alguien que tenga una proximidad a estos que no sea muy notoria – dijo Fury.

\- Eso no reduce mucho la lista.

\- No lo creas – intervino Hill - Hace unas semanas Lisa Loud, una joven promesa de la ciencia con la cual ya hemos trabajado antes me llamo pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su hermano desaparecido Lincoln Loud. El cual desapareció en extrañas circunstancias y apareció en la orilla de un rio sin tener idea de que le paso.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de él? – pregunto un miembro del consejo.

\- Solo que es un niño de once años de cabello blanco que le gustan leer historietas. Físicamente y mentalmente no sobresale en ningún aspecto – dijo Hill.

\- El individuo perfecto para acercarse a cualquiera – prosiguió Fury.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene a un candidato manchuriano en casa?

\- ¿Te das cuenta Nick que muchos de sus inventos pueden ser armas potenciales si caen en malas manos? – dijo Dugan.

\- No saquemos conclusiones aún – dijo Fury – Pero por si acaso le avisaremos a la doctora Loud de que HYDRA puede estar tras su tecnología. Hasta ahora su edad ha sido una ventaja, pero puede que ya no funcione.

Dos días después de la fiesta por el regreso de Lincoln las cosas avanzaron de forma más o menos normales. Lincoln regreso a la escuela y demostró que pese al tiempo en que estuvo ausente podía estar a la par que muchos de sus compañeros, además de que físicamente ya estaba recuperado de los golpes que según el se habia producido en el río.

Pero quienes no estaban totalmente tranquilas, eran varias de sus hermanas quienes no podían quitarse de su cabeza lo que le había pasado a Lincoln en realidad.

Mientras que Leni y Luna miraban la tele en su sala surgió en la mente de la rockera lo que paso con su hermano en el restaurante y al no tener más opción que hablar con su hermana Leni, se lo comento.

\- Oye hermana. ¿Crees qué Lincoln este bien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida.

\- A que no tenemos idea de lo que le paso a Lincoln.

\- Se perdió. No sé qué tiene eso de raro. Yo también me pierdo en ocasiones pero termino encontrando un lugar conocido. Quizás Lincoln se equivocó de camino y se fue por la ruta equivocada.

\- Vamos Leni. Literalmente él nunca se perdería y mucho menos por dos semanas – dijo Lori interviniendo – Debió de ser algo mucho más serio.

\- Quizás pensó escapar de nosotros – sugirió Luna.

\- No tendría motivos para hacerlo. Es verdad que hemos tenido problemas en casa. Pero ninguno que lo llevara a irse, además recuerden que no se llevó ninguna de sus cosas, solo ese disfraz de Ace Savvy.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que alguien lo secuestro?

\- Es obvio. Lincoln se fue por un correo que le enviaron y después desapareció. Literalmente algún desgraciado secuestro a nuestro hermano.

\- ¿Pero quién? – pregunto Leni.

\- No sé – contesto Lori – Ojala Lincoln pudiera recordar lo que le paso. Pero literalmente esa experiencia debió de ser tan traumática que no quiere recordarla.

\- Por eso grito en el restaurante según me dijeron. Pero si mando un correo entonces debe de haber una forma de saber quién lo envió – sugirió Leni.

\- Es que no hay ninguna carta. No la hemos encontrado por ningún lado, además de que fue una carta física no una virtual – dijo Luna.

\- Lincoln debió de haber estado sufriendo Dios sabe que cosas, lejos de nosotras y, y… - dijo Lori comenzando a perder la calma - ¡Y de seguro ese desgraciado debió de lanzarlo al rio pensando que así estaría muerto!

\- ¡Cálmate Lori! – le dijo Luna.

\- ¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Estaré calmada cuando literalmente le arranque los intestinos!

\- ¡Si pero no vamos a saber a quién arrancárselos hasta que nos diga quien fue! – intervino Luna sujetando a su hermana con fuerza.

\- Quizás Lisa pueda ayudar en eso – dijo Leni – Ella tiene todos esos aparatos, de seguro hay uno que ayude a recordar todo lo que le paso.

\- Solo que Lisa no está en casa ahora y dijo que no la llamemos a menos que sea importante – dijo Luna.

\- Tendremos que esperar unas horas. Además es posible que ella tenga preparado algo para eso – dijo Lori.

\- Yo lo que quiero saber es. ¿Por qué se tenía que llevar a Lincoln?

El peliblanco por su parte se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de sus comics en ropa interior y totalmente desconectado de lo que pasaba en su sala. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que por poco le da un infarto cuando escucho aquella voz.

\- **Prepárate Lincoln. Tú primera misión a comenzado. **

\- ¿De qué misión hablas?

\- **Queremos que robes todos los archivos de tú hermana Lisa Loud. Su conocimiento en diversas ramas nos ayudaran mucho en nuestros planes.**

\- ¡No pienso ayudarte en nada! ¡Sal de mi cabeza de una vez!

\- **No seas estúpido y cumple con tu misión.**

\- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo! ¡No voy a robarle nada a mi hermana!

\- **¿Entonces por qué te estas empezando a mover?**

Sin darse cuenta Lincoln ya estaba vistiéndose nuevamente y tomando una memoria USB que estaba en su escritorio y que el no recordaba haber visto antes.

\- Veo que se resiste mucho. Eso no es normal.

\- Es cierto. Pero tranquilo Gorgón, nuestros expertos dicen que poco a poco su nueva personalidad ira tomando el control. Solo se requiere de apuntar a los lugares claves de su memoria.

El Gorgón veía todo lo que Lincoln estaba mirando por medio de unas pantallas rodeado de muchos personajes importante de Hydra

\- No entiendo porque no podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos. Es decir, no nos fue difícil entrar en su casa y dejarle todas esas cosas – dijo El Gorgón.

\- Necesitamos que el mismo lo haga, solo así podrá mejorar con sus habilidades, por el contrario no tendría sentido su papel.

\- Sí. Puede que tengas razón.

Lincoln salió de su cuarto con las espadas en mano y entro en la habitación de sus dos hermanas, reviso que no hubiera nadie y una vez que vio que ni Lisa ni Lily estaban dentro de encendió la computadora de su hermana y comenzó con su misión.

Pese a que Lisa guardaba celosamente todas sus investigaciones bajo una gran cantidad de código de acceso, Lincoln pudo entrar a estos pues ya sabía que debía de poner para entrar, debido a que habían descargado los códigos directamente en su cerebro.

Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que su hermana menor volvió más temprano de lo que pensaba y entro a su cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln?! – grito Lisa.

\- Lisa, todo tiene una explicación – dijo Lincoln.

\- **¡Cállate! ¡Deja de disculparte y cumple con tu misión!**

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Hill tenía razón! ¡Hydra de está controlando! ¡Activar medidas de contención!

A la orden de Lisa unos brazos mecánicos salieron de las paredes y atraparon a Lincoln.

\- Sé que estas luchando contra aquel control mental. Lo sé por lo que paso hace unos días. Pero te prometo que te ayudaremos, S.H.I.E.L.D puede ayudarte, solo lucha contra aquello.

Lincoln pensó que por fin estaba a salvo, que todo había terminado ahí. De no ser porque aquello tomo control de sus palabras.

\- ¡Ni pienses que podrás someterme! ¡Código Aristóteles – Galileo! ¡Desactivar sistemas de contención!

Los brazos lo soltaron y Lincoln quedo libre, tomo sus espadas y comenzó a caminar hacia Lisa.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln por favor – dijo Lisa asustada.

\- **La ciencia de la Doctora Loud seria de mucha utilidad. Mátala.**

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Te he dicho mátala!

\- ¡No! – grito Lincoln luchando para mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero aquello era muy difícil para él. Hasta que una pelota de baseball le dio de lleno en la cabeza y lo mando al suelo.

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – grito Lynn.

\- ¡Lynn aléjate de él, ese no es el Lincoln que conocemos!

Todas las demás hermanas subieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba y encontraron aquella escena. Lincoln estaba en el suelo luchando para no levantarse y agregar a Lynn a la lista de objetivos de Hydra.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa con él? ¿Por qué no se levanta y acaba con ellas? – pregunto El Gorgón.

\- No lo sabemos señor, pero hay algo que evita que las lastime. Al parecer su personalidad es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.

\- Ya arreglaremos eso luego, Por ahora quiero que saquen a Lincoln de ahí con todos los datos.

\- Enseguida.

Lincoln logro levantarse del suelo pero en lugar de atacar a sus hermanas tomo sus espadas, el USB y después salto por la ventana justo a tiempo para ser recogido por uno de los vehículos voladores de Hydra, mientras que las demás veían sin poder creer todo aquello.

\- Recibimos una llamada de Lisa Loud. Al parecer nuestra hipótesis era cierto director Fury. Lincoln Loud ha sido convertido en un agente de Hydra y esta libre.

\- Quiero que me comuniquen con todas las grandes figuras superheroicas y les avisen de la situación actual. También quiero que protejan a la Doctora Loud y a su familia. Envíen a la agente Natchios y a varios agentes con ella, es la más indicada para que les explique qué es lo que le paso a su hermano.

**Y así llegamos al final del segundo capítulo, una vez más lamento la larga pausa, pero espero que esto compense la ausencia forzada. Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

**Regamers10**: Gracias por ser el primero en dejar una review en este fic y me alegra que te haya gustado. Como bien dijiste, esa invitación término por ser una trampa en la que bien pudo no haberse metido.

Sobre lo de La Mano, pues te cuento que el clan de El Pie de las tortugas ninjas, surgió como una parodia de La Mano y no, este grupo es uno perteneciente a Marvel. En cuanto a Lincoln, este sí estuvo muerto como bien lo describí en este capítulo, solo que por razones que se verán más adelante no lo hizo como lo suelen hacer quienes son revividos por La Mano.

Con Los vengadores iremos poco a poco, ya se verán, pero será más adelante. Espero que esta actualización haya cubierto tus expectativas. Saludos para ti también.

**MontanaHatsune92: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio de esta historia. Como pudimos ver en esta actualización, Lincoln todavía no es una máquina de matar. Sobre lo que le paso en ese tiempo, lo veremos poco a poco.

Sobre los personajes de Marvel, pues ya está puesta una pista de quien será el siguiente personaje en aparecer, con lo cual viene todo un ramillete de ellos.

Gracias por los saludos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**J. Nagera: **Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado esos momentos en los que la familia Loud trataba con la perdida de Lincoln. Fue difícil hacerlos y que se vean bien.

Muchas gracias por los saludos y suerte con tus proyectos.

**Mrdream4321: **Hace tiempo que quería hacer uno crossover con Marvel, y sé que puede estar algo rápido en su desarrollo, cosa que esta vez espero haber corregido y que se haya desarrollado mejor.

**Bueno ya llegados a este punto, quiero agradecerles su compañía en este regreso y que espero estén interesados en lo que pasara más adelante. Esta vez les aseguro demorar menos en actualizar y que no tendrán que esperar tanto. **

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Asesina de alquiler

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de Enemigo Público. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado con el tercer capítulo y por perdonarme por la extensa pausa que tuve. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este les llame la atención y lo disfruten.**

**En fin. Ya después de una semana estamos aquí de nuevo y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Comencemos.**

**Enemigo público – Capitulo 3**

**Asesina de alquiler**

Lincoln retorno a una base en medio del Océano Atlántico, la cual servía como cuartel para la alianza entre Hydra y La Mano. De camino a ese lugar no entendía que era lo que acababa de hacer pero de cierta forma se sentía feliz por haber cumplido con sus objetivos. Mientras lo llevaban a alguna parte aquella voz comenzó una conversación con él.

\- **Muy buen trabajo Lincoln. Cumpliste con tú primera misión. **\- dijo aquella voz en su mente.

\- "No fue nada. Solo era sacar información" – respondió.

\- **Una información muy valiosa. Pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que ya estas aceptando tú naturaleza.**

\- "No pienso lastimar a mis hermanas nunca" – respondió decidido.

\- **¿Entonces por qué no escapas y te vas a casa? Tienes tus espadas contigo, incluso sabes cómo usar uno de nuestros transportes" ¿No será que en realidad te sientes cómodo con los desechados?**

\- "No soy un desechado"

\- **¿Eso crees?**

La conversación se cortó cuando Lincoln llego a una sala con varios monitores que mostraban lugares y también las fotos de varios héroes importantes y sus posibles ubicaciones. En esta se encontraba El Gorgón con varios ninjas de La Mano. Al verlo, Lincoln sintió algo en su mente que hizo que por unos momentos perdiera el equilibrio, algo que logro disimular bien pero eso no evito que algo surgiera en su mente.

El Gorgón estaba acompañado de algunos agentes de Hydra que se encargaban de ver y recopilar todo tipo de información, pero además había una mujer que llamo su atención.

Esta tenia tanto el cabello como la ropa de color verde, destacando una gran capa que llevaba a su espalda, poseía una pistola en su funda y un látigo que llevaba colgando de su cintura, Se acercó a Lincoln y lo saludo.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Lincoln Loud. Con que tú eres el pequeño sobre el que recaen tantas esperanzas.

\- Pues… - dijo Lincoln nervioso.

\- Lincoln te presento a Ophelia Sarkissian. Pero nosotros la conocemos como…

\- Madame Hydra o Viper – dijo está interrumpiendo a El Gorgón – Puedes llamarme de las dos formas, las dos son apropiadas.

\- Ella es la líder de Hydra y es una pieza fundamental en esta empresa.

\- Me alegra saber que cumpliste tú primera misión con éxito – dijo tomando la memoria con la información sacada a Lisa y pasándosela a alguien más – Denle esta información a I.M.A, díganles que tenemos las ideas más radicales de Lisa Loud y que quiero que conviertan esas ideas en armas.

\- Enseguida.

\- Lincoln – dijo El Gorgón – Por ahora solo descansa, te lo has ganado. Que te guíen a tus habitaciones y pídeles lo que quieras de comer. Por cierto, tenemos otro regalo para ti esperándote.

\- Gracias Gorgón – dijo Lincoln agradecido, algo que parte de él reclamo.

Lincoln fue llevado hasta una habitación que al verla lo dejo sin habla. Era más grande que el cuarto de cualquiera de sus hermanas, tenía una cama enorme, un librero con una amplia colección de libros, un escritorio, una televisión, equipo para entrenar por el que Lynn hubiera dado su riñón y su propio baño.

Pidió que le mandaran unos macarrones con queso y que lo dejaran solo, una vez cerró la puerta camino hacia su cama y encontró el regalo del que Gorgón le hablo. Este era un traje de Ace Savvy de color negro con una capa roja. Sobre este había una nota.

**_Espero que te guste tu nuevo traje. _**

Apenas un día después de que Lincoln escapara de su casa con ayuda de Hydra, la noticia de que este ahora era parte de Hydra y La Mano se transmitió con rapidez por toda agencia de seguridad y a todo grupo de superhéroes que contaba con individuos que eran capaces de derribar un edificio o arrasar ciudades enteras.

S.H.I.E.L.D trato el tema con pinzas pues la agencia no quería que se extendiera el pánico por medio de la prensa y de que si llegaba a darse el caso de que Lincoln fuera capturado y desprogramado del lavado de cerebro al que había sido sometido, su imagen quedara manchada. Aunque también querían evitar quedar en ridículo al dar una imagen de que un niño de once años era superior que la principal agencia de inteligencia del mundo.

El principal grupo que estaba en alerta era Los Vengadores, únicamente por el aspecto que representaba una alianza entre aquellos dos grupos y todo lo que podía traer con ello. En cuanto a Lincoln, este quedo en un segundo lugar o mejor dicho, fue considerado de bajo riesgo por uno de estos. Los Vengadores se reunieron en la Torre de Los Vengadores ubicada en la ciudad de Nueva York con el fin de tratar aquel asunto.

\- Bueno señores y señoritas, tengo una noticia que transmitirles. Hable con Fury ayer en la noche y este me informo de una situación un tanto "delicada" – dijo un sujeto de cabello negro y muy bien vestido, el cual dejaba ver a través de su camisa roja una especie de luz azul. Este era Tony Stark, también conocido como Iron Man.

\- ¿De qué tipo? - pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio con grandes músculos y un escudo con los colores de la bandera de los Estados Unidos a su lado, este era Steve Rogers, El Capitán América.

\- Uno que ya hemos tratado con anterioridad, solo que esta vez tiene un agregado.

\- Vamos Tony, cuéntanos de una vez – dijo un individuo de cabello rubio corto y que estaba revisando una flecha, este era Clint Barton u Ojo de Halcón.

\- Pues a eso voy. Al parecer Hydra está de nuevo queriéndonos dar problemas y esta vez se ha unido a La Mano. ¿Alguien sabe quiénes son estos?

\- Yo si – dijo una mujer de cabello rojo, esta era Natasha Romanof, conocida como La Viuda negra – Daredevil y yo nos enfrentamos a estos en un par de oportunidades cuando salíamos. Son un grupo de asesinos ninjas que han existido desde hace miles de años.

\- ¿Es en serio? – se burló Henry Pym, un científico de cabello rubio y que era tanto El Hombre Hormiga como Giant Man.

\- Totalmente. Aquel grupo existe y tiene la costumbre de eliminar a sus oponentes y revivirlos como esclavos.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de hechicería es capaz de hacer eso? – pregunto un sujeto de cabello rubio alargado el cual usaba una armadura con una capa roja y cargaba un martillo, este era Thor, Él dios del trueno.

\- Eso no importa ahora. Si están aliados con Hydra entonces nos enfrentamos a un gran abanico de amenazas, cualquiera que sea asesinado y revivido puede trabajar también para Hydra y eso incluye desde supergente a científicos de talla mundial – dijo un hombre delgado, con lentes y que tenía el cabello castaño, este era Bruce Banner, El increíble Hulk.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Henry Pym.

Tony Stark conto sobre este grupo y sobre El Gorgón. Así como los diversos casos en los que aquella secta había matado y revivido a alguien.

\- ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? – pregunto un individuo de piel oscura y cabello corto del mismo color, este era el rey T'Challa, también conocido como Black Panther.

\- Pues bien. Esta es su mejor carta al parecer – dijo Tony Stark poniendo una imagen holográfica de Lincoln.

\- ¿Un niño de diez años de cabello blanco? – dijo Clint a modo de broma.

\- Este es Lincoln Loud. Un niño de once años que vivía una vida tranquila con sus dos padres y sus diez hermanas.

\- ¿Dijiste diez? – interrumpió a Tony Stark una mujer de cabello castaño corto al escuchar ese dato que le fue difícil de creer. Esta era Janet Van Dyne, La avispa.

\- Eso dije. Al parecer La Mano logro engañarlo para atraerlo, asesinarlo y revivirlo como uno más de los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un niño? – pregunto El Capitán América.

\- La Mano no tiene moral Steve. Acostúmbrate a ello – dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Pero para qué quieren a un niño? – pregunto Banner.

\- Su plan original era que este se acercara a diversos superhumanos o gente que Hydra considerara de valor y que este los eliminara sin causar sospechas de ser una posible amenaza – aclaro Tony.

\- Un plan ingenioso – dijo T'Chala.

\- Pues ahora que lo sabemos no creo que sea de mucha utilidad – dijo Clint.

Aquello era algo con lo que Tony Stark coincidía. No creía que un niño pudiera ser una amenaza, eso sumado a que no tenía poderes de algún tipo. Cosa que explico dejando prácticamente a Lincoln como algo menor y que al robar los datos de Lisa había arruinado el plan maestro de estos.

\- No subestimes a un oponente Tony. Ese chico sigue siendo una amenaza – dijo Thor.

\- Thor tiene razón. Mientras este libre y bajo el control de Hydra es un serio peligro – dijo Steve.

\- Pues entonces eliminémoslo.

\- ¡Natasha! – se quejó Janet.

\- Tiene razón Janet, Lincoln Loud es una amenaza – dijo Henry.

\- Solo es un niño – dijo molesta por el comentario de sus compañeros.

\- El punto es – dijo Tony Stark regresando al tema – Que hay una potencial amenaza sobre el mundo y sobre este lugar. Recuerden que Industrias Stark tiene múltiples programas de desarrollo y que en malas manos podrían ser un riesgo.

\- Pues aumentemos la vigilancia – dijo Janet.

\- Ya lo hice, y de paso mande a casa a todo personal no esencial.

\- Eso explica porque este lugar parece vacío – dijo Clint.

\- Por cierto ¿Han intentado ubicar a Lincoln Loud? – pregunto Banner.

\- Emma Frost realizo un par de búsquedas con un barrido psíquico y encontró unas ondas mentales que al parecer encajan con las de Lincoln Loud. Pero son muy débiles.

\- ¿En dónde? – pregunto Natasha.

\- En un área muy grande de la costa este. Pero no ha podido ser clara, mientras más se esforzaba más débil era la señal.

\- Pues entonces vayamos a buscarlo – dijo Steve.

\- No – sentencio Tony Stark - Nuestra misión es ir por Hydra y acabar con lo que tengan planeado. Sé que les produce cierta empatía el caso de ese niño pero la verdadera batalla está en otro frente. Ya después nos encargaremos de ir por él, pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

En la casa Loud la situación que se vivía era de total confusión. Ninguno de ellos entendía que era lo que había pasado con Lincoln. La familia Loud estaba en la sala de su casa intentando saber de Lisa que era lo que había ocurrido, pero ni siquiera Lisa quien era la que había sido informada por María Hill tenia nociones al cien por ciento, después de todo S.H.I.E.L.D no era de las organizaciones que iban revelando información.

\- Lisa ¿Quieres decirnos por favor que fue lo que le paso a tú hermano? – pregunto su madre.

\- Ojala lo supiera – dijo esta.

\- Por lo menos dinos que es lo que sabes – dijo Luna.

\- Está bien. María Hill, la segunda al mando de S.H.I.E.L.D me informo que Lincoln en el tiempo que estaba desaparecido podría haber sido usado como parte de un plan de Hydra para controlarlo mentalmente y usarlo con fines perversos.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - pregunto Luan.

\- Es cierto. Lincoln no tiene poderes y no es un deportista o un súper genio – dijo Lola.

\- No lo sé. Pero ustedes mismas lo vieron durante la fiesta. No estaba actuando normal.

\- Literalmente eso fue lo que hablamos algunas de nosotras. Pero pensamos que era un trauma por la experiencia que vivió – dijo Lori.

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es de dónde obtuvo esas espadas – dijo Lynn.

En aquel momento la puerta sonó. Lynn Sr se levantó para abrir la puerta y ver quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a una mujer delgada vestida con un abrigo, unos lentes oscuros, un vestido rojo y un pañuelo del mismo color en cabeza. Detrás de esta, estaban un grupo de hombres con uniformes de S.H.I.E.L.D y que llevaban rifles en sus hombros.

\- Buenos días. ¿Usted es? – pregunto el Señor Loud.

\- Buenos días Señor Loud. Mi nombre es Elektra Natchios y vengo a hablar sobre su hijo.

\- Pase – dijo nervioso al verse intimidado.

Elektra entro y vio a toda la familia Loud sentada en la sala. Estos la miraron con curiosidad pero no dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que se presentó.

\- Me presento ante ustedes. Soy Elektra Natchios y soy una agente independiente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Mi trabajo es tratar con una secta conocida como La Mano y soy la que les va a contar todo sobre lo ocurrido con Lincoln.

Rita le llevo una silla del comedor para que se sentara en frente de todos y así pudieran enterarse. Elektra les dijo que aquella información solo deberían de saberla los señores Loud y Lisa, pero como ya era muy tarde para eso pidió que las menores se retiraran. Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily fueron enviadas al segundo piso, incluso Lisa termino por ser enviada con ellas.

\- Muy bien. ¿Díganme cómo empezó todo?

Los señores Loud contaron sobre la desaparición de Lincoln, la forma en que apareció y sobre lo ocurrido en el momento de su escape.

\- No tiene que decirnos que paso – dijo Lynn quien sentía que ya conocía lo ocurrido – Hydra lo secuestro y lo obligo a trabajar para ellos. Ahora puede decirnos ¿Cuándo lo van a encontrar?

Elektra puso una expresión de incomodidad. Los Loud notaron esto y dedujeron que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Puede decirnos que pasa? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Por eso les pedí hablar con ustedes y su hija. Aunque esto, lo iba a comunicar solo a ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Rita y a Lynn.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lori.

\- Sí. ¿Quiénes son La Mano y que pasa con Lincoln? – pregunto Luna quien había escuchado aquello cuando su padre abrió la puerta.

Elektra les conto sobre aquella secta y sus constantes luchas contra varios héroes, después llego a la parte más difícil.

\- Su hijo señores Loud. No fue simplemente secuestrado y convertido en un agente de Hydra con simple control mental. Su hijo fue asesinado.

Todos se quedaron mudos y se pusieron pálidos al oir ese dato. No entendían como eso era posible si lo habían visto muy vivo.

\- Espere un momento – dijo Rita – mi hijo apareció en la orilla de un río, es verdad que tenía golpes y heridas, pero estaba vivo, está vivo.

\- Ese no es el Lincoln que ustedes conocen. La Mano mata a sus objetivos y luego los revive como parte de su grupo. Su hijo, su hermano murió el día que desapareció.

Todos se quebraron al oír eso. Durante su desaparición temieron que aquello que decía Elektra pudiera ser verdad, pero no evito que esa idea se colara en su mente. Cada vez que eso pasaba estos la removían y pensaban en la idea de este entrando por la puerta con algún tipo de premio o que incluso podría estar perdido en algún lado con amnesia sin saber quien era.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Literalmente es mentira! ¡Mi hermano esta vivo! – grito Lori casi lanzándose sobre Elektra, cosa que casi pasa de no ser por los soldados que le apuntaron automáticamente con sus armas.

\- ¡Esta es una broma! ¡Es una maldita broma! – grito Luan.

\- ¡Está vivo pero solo en cuerpo! – les respondió Elektra – La Mano es el dueño de Lincoln ahora y lo ha convertido en una máquina de matar.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo vi cuando se resistió! – dijo Lynn – Pudo habernos matado pero lo vi luchar contra aquello. Lincoln todavía esta ahí peleando por ser libre.

\- El control mental funciona de forma distinta con cada individuo. Algunos resisten más que otros, pero a largo plazo todos caen rendidos.

\- ¡Pues entonces haga algo! – grito Rita.

\- Para eso estoy aquí. Yo fui parte de La Mano alguna vez y se cómo derrotarlos.

\- ¡No queremos que los derrote! ¡Queremos a Lincoln de regreso con nosotros! – intervino Leni.

\- Por ahora. Lo más importante será que vengan conmigo a un lugar seguro o de lo contrario se reunirán nuevamente con él cuando venga a matarlos.

Con esas palabras todos se quedaron quietos y sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Lincoln los buscara y los eliminara si siguen aquí. Desconozco si tienen planeados revivirlos y sumarlos a sus filas a todos. Pero de que vendrá, vendrá.

\- Mi tía tiene una casa en el lago – dijo Rita.

\- Eso no sirve. Sera uno de los lugares obvios donde los buscara.

\- ¿Y entonces que quiere que hagamos? – dijo Luna.

\- Los llevare a una casa segura. S.H.I.E.L.D las usa cuando debe de esconder a gente importante y dado que su hija Lisa está en esa categoría, serán trasladados a esta y se les dará resguardo.

\- Perfecto. Entonces hare que todos empaquen sus cosas de inmediato – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Antes que nada. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ¿Vecinos, amigos, algún otro familiar? – pregunto Elektra.

\- No – respondió Lori – Ho hemos hablado con nadie.

\- Muy bien. Entonces en marcha.

En la base de Hydra El Gorgón tenía una charla con Viper sobre Lincoln y su situación actual.

\- Lincoln Loud ya no es necesario – dijo Viper.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto El Gorgón.

\- La razón por la que lo elegimos fue porque podía acercarse a los superhéroes y acabar con ellos sin levantar sospechas. El plan era bueno pero ya no lo podemos usar.

\- Lincoln cumplió con la misiones y gracias a eso tienes muchas armas nuevas.

\- Por favor. Podría haber invadido la casa Loud yo sola y haber sustraído todos los datos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser una ladrona común. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Ese chico ya no puede cumplir con lo que se planeó para él.

\- No. Pero yo no lo traje para esos objetivos. Cuando acordamos que se necesitaría de gente joven y que no estuviera atada a los viejos métodos puse mi vista en ese niño. Él no será un científico, ni tendrá habilidades sobresalientes. Pero sabe adaptarse a las situaciones y una persona que se adapta vale por cien de esos otros para mí. Quizás no pueda matar a Tony Stark o a Steve Rogers cuando les pida un autógrafo, pero si puede ayudarnos a conseguir mucho más.

\- Ahí es donde también debo desinflar tus planes. ¿No recuerdas como se negó a cumplir la orden de acabar con Lisa Loud?

\- No lo he olvidado. Pero te recuerdo que no todos reaccionan igual a la resurrección. Tú misma quisiste que esa fuera su primera prueba, enviarlo contra su familia no iba a dar frutos. Se necesitaba de otro tipo de prueba una donde muestre su verdadero potencial.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Enviémoslo contra un blanco en dónde no haya gente que el conozco. Uno que no represente problema alguno y donde demuestre todo lo que La Mano le enseño.

\- ¿Y si falla? – dijo Viper con una sonrisa.

\- No lo hará. De lo contrario yo mismo lo matare.

Alejado de todo estaba Lincoln quien tras despertar se encontraba observando aquella versión del traje que algunas uso en diversos momentos junto con su amigo Clyde para resolver casos y que ahora era uno que usaría para matar y realizar actos que el jamás se hubiera ocurrido hacer.

En su mente recordó aquel día en que fue a ese depósito abandonado, cuando conoció al Gorgón y cómo fue que murió. Recordó no sentir nada en aquel momento, no hubo dolor ni palabras finales solo una luz rodeada de oscuridad, Lincoln recordó haber ido hacia ella y después ya no tenía recuerdo de ningún tipo. Solamente abrió los ojos y se encontró desnudo en un altar rodeado de varios ninjas de la mano y de un grupo de sacerdotes quienes habían hecho el ritual para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

\- Se bienvenido hermano. Haz vuelto a la vida con una nueva luz – dijo uno de estos sacerdotes.

\- Soy uno de ustedes y cumpliré con mi propósito para con nuestro clan – dijo Lincoln.

Durante esas semanas en que estuvo desaparecido Lincoln había estado en una especie de academia en el que se le enseño día y noche a pelear de diversas formas, le hicieron hacer ejercicios que lo destruían una y otra vez pero este continuaba sin pedir un momento para descansar, Hydra le descargaba datos en su cerebro que incluían desde los códigos de seguridad de su casa hasta mapas de Utopía, el hogar de Los X-Men. Al terminar su entrenamiento lo llevaron hasta la cima de una colina escarpada, a la cual llego usando el traje de Ace Savvy que el mismo uso el día de su muerte, el cual estaba limpio y remendado El Gorgón le dijo que su momento de actuar había llegado y que volvería con su familia original para traerla con ellos a su debido momento. Uno de los sacerdotes realizo un movimiento de manos y dijo unas palabras para luego tocar su frente… y ser arrojado por la colina. Mientras caía todo se puso en blanco y despertó en el hospital.

Lincoln no entendía como es que si se suponía que había vuelto a La Mano este no actuaba como esa vez en que resucito. El quería escapar de ahí, quería volver con sus padres, sus hermanas y sus amigos, pero esa voz, esa cosa que La Mano había introducido y que no entendía que cosa era, le decía que ese era el lugar correcto.

\- **Todavía no te acostumbras **\- dijo en forma de afirmación.

\- Cállate – se limitó a decir Lincoln.

\- **¿No pudiste matar a tú hermana? ¿Cierto?**

\- Jamás la lastimaría – respondió decidido.

\- **¿Enserio? Pues aquí tengo toda una colección de cosas que me dicen lo contrario. Se ve que Lisa Loud está igual de loca que muchos de nosotros, me sorprende que no te haya abierto. Espera, si lo hizo.**

Era cierto. Todas sus hermanas mayores y él, le habían donado su apéndice a la pequeña científica. No tenía idea de cómo los había logrado convencer pero de que lo hizo lo hizo.

\- **También veo que has sufrido gracias al resto. Parece que mucho aprecio no te tienen** – dijo burlándose

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Mis hermanas me quieren! Si dices que puedes ver mis recuerdos pues observa todo lo bueno que pase con ellas.

\- **¿Eso? Por favor, no me hagas reír. No eres más que un prisionero que agradece el pan que le llevan sus carceleros. Sí, hay cosas buenas, pero son migajas en comparación con lo que era realmente tú vida. Pero para eso está La Mano, Lincoln Loud. Acepta tú verdadera naturaleza y ponte en la cima de la pirámide. Tú puedes estar y deberías estar sobre ellas, solo acepta y lograras.**

Antes de decir una palabra llamaron a la puerta y este fue a atender.

\- Mis disculpas joven Loud – dijo uno de los empleados de Hydra – El Gorgón quiere hablar con usted.

\- Iré enseguida.

Lincoln fue a verlo, encontrándose este al lado de Madame Hydra,

\- Lincoln. Te necesitamos para cumplir con una nueva misión – dijo este.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Queremos que ataques diversas subsidiaras de Industrias Stark, destruyas y tomes todo lo que es de valor. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – pregunto Viper.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego contesto alegre.

\- Sí. Si puedo.

En la casa segura de S.H.I.E.L.D, una ubicada el mismo bosque donde su hermano y su amigo habían ido a "acampar" con la excusa de volverse rudos, los Loud estaban instalándose y apreciando el lugar el cual si bien no era tan grande, era un palacio comparado con su hogar.

\- Me alegra que estén cómodos – dijo Elektra.

\- Es un buen sitio – dijo Lynn Sr queriendo no sentir alegría al estar ahí producto de la situación actual y llevando unas cajas a su habitación.

\- ¿De verdad podrá encontrar a nuestro hermano? – pregunto Luna.

\- Lo intentare. Además de S.H.I.E.L.D estoy en un equipo que puede hacer muchas cosas con menos recursos.

\- Eso suena bien. Pero… - intento decir Lynn.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Pero queremos ayudar y no escondernos. Lincoln es nuestro hermano y si el logro recuperar el control a vernos, quizas seamos la clave para regresarlo.

\- Niñas, eso es muy arriesgado.

\- Literalmente soy casi una adulta y ni pienses que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados a esperar. Vamos a recuperar a Lincoln quieras o no – dijo Lori.

Elektra noto su determinación y dio un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer.

**Y así llegamos al final del tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ver la introducción del grupo de héroes más famoso de todos el cual en esta oportunidad tiene na alineación basada en la serie Los Vengadores: Los Héroes más poderosos del planeta, que desafortunadamente por el momento estará apartado de esto. ¿Los volveremos a ver? Pues sí, pero tomara su tiempo. **

**También tenemos la siguiente misión de Lincoln en la que se espera no ocurra lo mismo que frente a sus hermanas. ¿Cumplirá con su misión o por el contrario lograra resistir a esas órdenes?**

**Sobre las hermanas Loud, pues están quieren que Elektra las ayude a recuperar a Lincoln, lo cual nos lleva al grupo al que esta pertenece. ¿Quiénes integran ese equipo y de cual se trata? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

**Regamers10**: Me alegra que te gustara el segundo capítulo. Sobre el nivel de conocimiento y fuerza extra que adquirió Lincoln como pudimos ver aquí, todo fue gracias al tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido y donde Hydra lo trato como una computadora a la que se le agregan cosas nuevas. Sobre la fuerza de voluntad que tiene Lincoln esto se explicara más adelante.

Sobre el defecto en el diálogo, lo admito estuvo de más y realmente no le dio el resultado deseado. Espero no haber caído en el mismo error otra vez. Gracias por los saludos.

**MontanaHatsune92: **De hecho como vimos aquí Lincoln estuvo desde el principio bajo el control de Hydra, pero por alguna razón este no regreso del todo tras esa pausa.

S.H.I.E.L.D junto con Elektra intentaran proteger a los Loud aunque algunos de estos no quieren quedarse escondidos.

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este haya sido igual.

**J. Nagera: **Descuida, total "Alas al vuelo", no se va a ir a ningún lado. Y si, Lincoln si murió desde el inicio y fue resucitado por La Mano, solo que el segundo proceso del plan no salió muy bien. Sobre Los Vengadores, espero te haya gustado, pese a que no van a ir en su búsqueda. Con Hydra, pues esa voz tiene todos los recuerdos de Lincoln para usarlos en su contra, Lincoln está claro que quiere aguantar pero todo tiene un límite.

Gracias por los saludos y espero verte publicar algo pronto. .

**RCurrent: **Gracias por acompañarme en este fic. Sobre esa lucha mental de Lincoln me alegro que te gustara, la seguiremos viendo desarrollarse en los capítulos siguientes. Sobre el resultado, pues habrá que esperar a ver como acaba.

Lincoln ya tiene una misión y una en la que solo pueden haber dos resultados.

**Nuevamente les agradezco su compañía en este capítulo. Como pudieron ver esta historia es más fuerte que las otras. Por lo cual estoy guardando algunas cosas que ocurrirán y que se sabrán en su momento.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Golpe personal

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de Enemigo Público. Para empezar lamento la demora y el no poder regresar semanas antes, pudo haberlo hecho pero la situación actual me ha quitado las ganas de escribir y me ha costado mucho recuperarla de poco a poco. **

**En fin. Ya que estoy aquí quiero agradecerles su compañía y que estén aquí nuevamente.**

**En esta oportunidad les traigo una nueva etapa de esta historia y la aparición de un par de personajes conocidos y amados por todos. **

**Comencemos.**

**Enemigo público – Capitulo 4**

**Golpe personal**

Tony Stark era uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta, el segundo para ser más exactos y el más rico de todo el mundo. Su empresa movía cientos de millones de dólares a la semana y sus contribuciones a la ciencia y tecnología hacían que fuera imposible no mencionarlo cada vez que se hablaba de una nueva noticia en alguna de estas ramas. Muchos querían ser como el en cuanto a dinero se trataba y otros tantos en igual cantidad querían tener un traje como el suyo, una armadura con las cuales pudieran vencer al crimen y salvar el mundo de todos los peligros. Muchos lo habían intentado tanto por las buenas como por las malas y la lista se hacía más y más grande con el pasar del tiempo.

Esa mañana en la sede principal de Industrias Stark las cosas eran rutinarias. La gente entraba y se iba a sus oficinas o a donde tuvieran que estar en aquel edificio que si bien no era tan grande en comparación con la torre de Los Vengadores o tan lujosa como la mansión de los mismos que ahora era un museo donde mostraban piezas de sus grandes triunfos seguía siendo la columna vertebral del imperio de Stark y la principal fuente de ingreso de los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Los guardias estaban en la puerta viendo que todo estuviera en orden, cosa que así era, un día como cualquier otro en el que nada pasaba, de hecho ya hacía tiempo que no habían visto a Stark quien entraba volando en su armadura de Iron Man o aterrizaba en helicóptero en el techo. En el fondo, deseaban que pasara algo emocionante ese día. Pronto se arrepintieron de tener esa idea.

De la nada un enjambre de hombres, vestidos con trajes verdes, propulsores en sus espaldas y armas en sus manos aparecieron en el cielo a la vez que un ejército de ninjas vestidos de negro, con Lincoln al frente hizo lo mismo ante las puertas del edificio.

\- ¡Soldados de Hydra, tomen los pisos superiores y descarguen toda la información que encuentren! ¡Nosotros haremos lo mismo en los primeros pisos! – dijo Lincoln a los hombres de La Mano.

\- ¡Hail Hydra! – contestaron sus hombres y se lanzaron por las ventanas a cumplir con su misión.

Tan pronto los guardias dieron la alarma y toda la fuerza de seguridad salió a enfrentarlos, Lincoln se lanzó espadas en mano y comenzó la pelea o mejor dicho la masacre.

\- Les dije que solo necesitábamos cambiar de blanco – dijo El Gorgón quien veía todo lo que ocurría desde la base.

\- Es una pena que Tony Stark este en Praga en esa cumbre de empresarios – dijo Viper.

\- Ya llegara su momento. Por lo pronto dediquémonos a seguir su plan y a cortarle el aire a Los Vengadores.

Lincoln cayó sobre dos de estos y los elimino de un solo corte a cada uno para después ir por el resto de los defensores seguido de sus hombres.

\- **¿Disfrutas esto Lincoln? **

\- Por supuesto. No entiendo como Ace Savvy se pudo perder algo como esto – respondió Lincoln mientras descargaba un tajo tras otro contra aquellos hombres que no entendían como una versión maligna de su héroe de la infancia ahora estaba intentando matarlos.

\- **Ahora tú eres Ace Savvy, mejor dicho eres mejor que ese tonto amante de los trucos de cartas.**

\- El también resolvía misterios, pero sí amigo. Soy mejor que ese tonto – respondió de lo más alegre mientras entraba al edifico.

La seguridad del edificio intentaba detenerlos, pero sus armas y sus capacidades de lucha no estaban a la altura del extenso entrenamiento de aquellos ninjas resucitados que si bien estaban armados con espadas, arcos y demás armas que solo salían en películas. Barrían con todo personal de seguridad.

Lincoln se divertía acabando con uno y otro de aquellos guardias. El entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de La Mano en sus semanas de desaparecido, así como el que obtuvo por parte de Lynn, eran un éxito. Era indetenible por cualquiera que ahí estuviera… Excepto quizás él.

\- "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" – pensó para sí mismo al ver aquella matanza.

\- **No te me tires para atrás en este momento. Estas cumpliendo esta misión con éxito.**

\- He matado a esta gente usando el traje de Ace Savvy. He manchado el uniforme de un héroe.

\- **¡Cállate y concéntrate niño estúpido! ¡Ese tipo no existe! Tú si eres real, así que cumple con tu deber como agente de Hydra y de La Mano y dedícate a matar a esta gente.**

El peliblanco intento abrir las manos para soltar sus armas. Pero la sola idea de hacerlo se sintió para el como si una pared empujara su mente para que mantenga las manos cerradas y lanzara uno y otro tajo contra aquellos sujetos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto El Gorgón?

\- Parece que su mente tiene todavía algunos puntos de resistencia – dijo uno de los científicos.

\- Puntos que ira derribando con cada misión. Solo hay que ajustar sus recuerdos en cuanto regrese y hacer énfasis en algunos puntos clave.

Unas teclas oprimidas y unos comandos después hicieron que Lincoln olvidara todo aquello que había interferido con su misión.

\- ¡Van por los archivos de los proyectos! ¡Bórrenlos todos! – fue la orden que se dio.

\- ¡No se puede! ¡Las computadoras no nos responden!

El sistema de defensa estaba hackeado y ningún archivo podía borrarse y tampoco se cerraba ninguna puerta de seguridad. En cosa de segundos. Lincoln quien se movía con gran velocidad, evitando las balas al saber por dónde iban a venir estas y cortando los brazos de quienes empuñaban aquellas armas llego hasta los servidores del edifico y empezó a descargar los datos.

\- Tenemos todo jefe – dijo uno de aquellos ninjas.

\- Excelente. ¿Cómo va todo arriba chicos? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Descargamos todo programa de armas en el que Stark estaba trabajando para la defensa de este país y destruimos los originales.

\- Entonces cumplimos con la misión. Vámonos antes de que llegue S.H.I.E.L.D – ordeno Lincoln.

Y así como llegaron aquellos atacantes se fueron dejando tras de sí un rastro de destrucción que se repitió en otras ocho ciudades. El primer golpe de Lincoln fue un completo éxito y las secuelas pronto se hicieron sentir en varios sectores.

Dos días después de aquellos eventos. Lori se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York, o mejor dicho en una de las áreas de menor perfil, caminando al lado de una compañía que apenas acababa de conocer.

Para la mayor, estar en aquella ciudad bien podría haberla emocionado. Siempre que iba a visitar a Bobby esta se autoproclamaba una chica de ciudad, pero ese tiempo había pasado y en su mente solo estaba el recuperar a Lincoln.

\- No es por sonar molesta. ¿Pero literalmente no entiendo por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Lori.

\- Ustedes querían recuperar a su hermano menor. Así que te traje aquí porque eres quien más conoce a toda tu familia – contesto Elektra.

\- Puede que sea la mayor. Pero eso no me hace la autoridad en el tema.

\- En realidad nuestros psicólogos dicen que si lo eres.

\- ¿Me examinaron?

\- A ti y a todos. Teníamos que saber todo lo que podíamos sobre tu familia.

\- Literalmente esa es una violación a la privacidad – dijo algo molesta.

\- ¿Realmente te sorprende que una agencia de espionaje haga eso?

Lori no contesto. Siguió caminando sin decir palabra alguna mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba en otra ciudad. Pensó un poco en cual podía ser su papel en aquella confrontación y no le costó mucho descubrirlo con aquellas respuestas dadas por Elektra.

\- ¿Quieren qué diga todo lo que se de Lincoln para que lo atrapen?

\- Respuesta correcta.

\- ¿Y por qué simplemente no me ponen con Nick Fury y literalmente me dejan decirle todo?

\- Porque a ellos no les interesa buscar a un niño de once años.

La voz que le contesto salió de un callejón. De entre las sombras apareció un hombre de cabello negro corto, vestido con pantalones y un abrigo grueso de color negro, y un polo del mismo color con una gran calavera blanca en el frente.

\- Justo a tiempo Frank – saludo Elektra.

\- ¿Tú eres?

\- Punisher. Seguro que ya has escuchado de mí.

\- Solo lo que dicen las noticias – contesto Lori con un notorio desagrado.

Lori no se sentía bien al ver a ese vigilante. Todo lo que sabía de Frank Castle, es que este se dedicaba a asesinar a cuanto criminal se cruzara por su camino. Algo que esta no aprobaba pues para ella, todo criminal debería de estar encerrado y no muerto sin que haya tenido un juicio.

\- ¿Tú eres la hermana de ese niño?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vaya colección de golpes que acaba de dar para ser tan joven.

\- Tranquilo Frank. Ella no tiene por qué saber de lo que ha hecho – contesto una nueva voz.

Del mismo callejón salió un sujeto vestido con ropa blanca con la imagen de una luna menguante en el frente, una larga capa blanca con una capucha que estaba sobre su cabeza y una máscara del mismo color que todo su traje. Este cargaba en sus manos un bastón de metal.

\- A ti… no te conozco – dijo Lori impresionada por el disfraz de aquel superhéroe.

\- Soy El Caballero Luna. Y es normal que no me vean muy seguido en la tele, la mayoría prefiere fotografiar al Hombre Araña.

\- De seguro mi hermano si sabe de ti. El conoce a muchos héroes que no son muy conocidos.

\- No somos héroes. Nuestro trabajo es castigar a quienes se desvían por el mal camino – dijo Frank.

\- Y cada quien tiene su propio método para hacerlo.

Quien dijo aquello dejo aterrada a la rubia. El último en aparecer era un hombre, o mejor dicho un esqueleto con fuego en lugar de cabello, con un traje de motociclista quien iba en una gran motocicleta y traía consigo una larga cadena alrededor de su pecho.

\- Te presento a Ghost Rider – dijo Elektra.

\- El gusto es mío – dijo apenas pudiendo articular la oración.

\- ¿Qué pasa niña? Acaso tienes un pecado que confesar – dijo bajando del vehículo y caminando hacia ella.

\- Ninguno.

\- Aún.

\- Tranquilo Johnny. Ella está aquí para ayudarnos – contesto El Caballero Luna.

\- ¿Por qué literalmente están todos ellos aquí?

\- Ellos Lori Loud, son mi equipo. Nos llamamos Los Héroes de Alquiler.

\- ¿Los Héroes de Alquiler?

\- Trabajamos por dinero y en esta oportunidad estamos ganando una cantidad alta con cada día que pasa – dijo The Punisher.

Elektra le explico que dado el riesgo que representaba la alianza entre aquellos dos grupos. Todos los héroes de peso como Los Vengadores, Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los X-Men, estaban siendo protegidos y dándoles una intervención muy limitada. Siendo únicamente los héroes acostumbrados a luchar de forma clandestina los encargados de desmantelar cada célula de Hydra o La Mano.

\- S.H.I.E.L.D nos contrató para ir por tú hermano y terminar con él – dijo El Caballero Luna.

\- ¡No voy a ayudarlos a ustedes a lastimar a mi hermano!

\- Pues tu hermano ya mato a más de cien personas en los últimos días – le respondió Frank.

Lori estaba impactada al oír esa cifra y el que mencionaran a Lincoln en la misma. No se creía ni una palabra de ese asesino o mejor dicho. Se negaba a creer eso.

\- Mi hermano menor no es un asesino. El sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien – dijo con firmeza. Pero Elektra pronto se encargó de lo contrario.

\- Tú hermano ataco Industrias Stark y elimino al personal de seguridad, robo tres bancos, se llevó todo el contenido de dos casas de cambio, mato a cuatro policías y le prendió fuego a una comisaria – le informo Punisher.

La buena noticia es que le regalo parte del dinero que robo a una familia de indigentes y evito una violación al cortar en pedazos a los infelices.

\- Al menos hace cosas buenas – dijo Ghost Rider.

\- Él no quiso hacer eso. Todo eso es culpa de la gente que lo tiene controlado – contesto Lori.

\- Lo sé. Y es por eso que quiero que me ayudes a devolverlo a la normalidad.

\- ¿Entonces por qué S.H.I.E.L.D quiere matarlo?

\- Porque es una amenaza y el enemigo público número uno del país. Alguien como él debe de ser detenido antes de que cause más daño. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra, se de primera mano lo que ellos hacen cuando matan y reviven a alguien y lo convierten en su pieza. Sé que ninguno de esos actos fue pensado por él.

\- Así que con él vamos a cambiar de táctica. Vamos a capturarlo y lo arrancaremos del lavado de cerebro de Hydra – le contesto El Caballero Luna.

\- Pues no sé cómo puedo ayudar a descubrir cuáles son sus planes. Es decir se cuáles son sus héroes favoritos y eso pero…

\- Lo que queremos saber es algo más personal. Que nos digas quienes son sus amigos más cercanos y cuáles son sus enemigos más odiados. Estamos más que seguros de que Lincoln tiene en mente ir por ellos en algún momento de la misma forma que tu familia es una blanco para él.

Lori se sintió animada al escuchar eso. Ella sabía todo eso de su hermano. Le había pedido consejo sobre aquellas cosas en múltiples ocasiones por lo que tuvo una lista bastante breve de quienes podían ser atacados por Lincoln para ser sumados a sus filas.

\- Furia – dijo Elektra contactando al jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D – Tengo una serie de ideas para detener a Lincoln Loud. ¿Puedes enviar a alguien a la siguiente dirección?

Para Clyde McBride, esos días en los que no tenía noticia alguna de su mejor amigo o de la familia Loud, eran una tortura. El chico de once años y mejor amigo de Lincoln desde el 2010 sentía que estaba viviendo la misma pesadilla nuevamente, solo que esta vez con una mayor cantidad de personajes. En la escuela nadie tenía idea del porque no estaba asistiendo el peliblanco, incluso cuando le pregunto a su maestra esta dijo que eran por motivos de fuerza mayor. Misma respuesta que se dio a los amigos de las hermanas que asistían con él. Algunos pensaron que tenía que ver con la última explosión, otros decían que era para tratar a Lincoln de los traumas producto de su desaparición y los más avezados decían que este había enloquecido y había intentado atacar a su familia.

Clyde prefería creer que estos estaban de vacaciones tras la desaparición forzada de Lincoln. Sabía que había lugares donde uno podía ir con sus familiares y dejar todo lo malo atrás aunque sabía que eran muy caros y que los Loud difícilmente podrían pagar algo así. Por más que se inclinaba por esa teoría no dejaba de llamar a su amigo cada que podía.

Ese día había hecho unas siete llamadas hasta quedase dormido en el sofá de su sala. Sus padres estaban fuera de casa y él tras realizar sus áreas pensó en descansar sus ojos y preocupaciones para recordar de los buenos momentos en los que estos habían pasado por una gran cantidad de aventuras. Tan dormido estaba que no se dio cuenta que su casa tenia visita.

\- Hola Clyde.

El chico se despertó y se vio cara a cara con su amigo arrodillado encima de él, vestido como una versión oscura de su superhéroe favorito el cual tenía ambas espadas en sus manos y poseía una mirada que no reconocía.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Enserio eres tú amigo? – pregunto intentando dilucidar si aquello era un sueño o no.

\- Sí Clyde. Soy yo, el verdadero Lincoln Loud.

\- ¡Qué alegría de verte! ¡Estuve muy preocupado por ti! – dijo feliz de verlo de nuevo, que casi olvido lo del traje y las espadas – Por cierto ¿Y ese traje? ¿Es parte de algún tratamiento?

\- De hecho es parte de mi nuevo trabajo. Uno en el que me gustaría que participes.

De las sombras aparecieron los ninjas de La Mano, por lo que Clyde entendió que algo no iba bien.

\- "¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!" - pensó Lincoln en su mente

\- **Todos tienen que ver en esto Lincoln. Todos tienen un papel en la lucha contra la luz.**

\- "¡Clyde es mi amigo y no voy a hacerle daño!"

\- **Si de verdad es tú amigo entonces le mostraras el verdadero camino y lo liberaras.**

Ignorando el duelo mental que estaba dentro de su amigo, Clyde se empezó a aterrar por aquel panorama.

\- Oye Lincoln. ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Te necesito a mi lado Clyde. Por eso es que estoy aquí. Porque S.H.I.E.L.D piensa que voy tras los pesos pesados, por gente que puede derrumbar edificios, pero yo prefiero hacer eso al lado de un gran amigo. Y por eso es que estamos aquí.

\- Vamos amigo enserio. Esto no es gracioso – dijo completamente aterrorizado.

\- Clyde – dijo Lincoln levantando ambas hojas – Bienvenido a La Mano.

Antes de que pudiera bajar las espadas sobre su objetivo un cilindro alargado de color rojo atravesó la ventana y dio de lleno en la cara de Lincoln, el cual salió disparado hacia atrás soltando sus armas y dejando libre a Clyde.

\- Jefe tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Viper.

\- Tenemos compañía no deseada.

El Gorgón miro los monitores y pudo ver de qué se trataba.

\- Miren nada más. Parece que el diablo se une a la fiesta.

Un hombre vestido con un traje rojo en cuyo pecho se veían dos D superpuestas, una máscara con dos pequeños cuernos y ojos rojos, entro por la ventana y después de que el cilindro que impacto en Lincoln diera algunos rebotes en paredes y en los ninjas de La Mano, regreso a la mano de su propietario. Antes de que Clyde pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba los que tenían arcos y flechas tensaron sus armas y descargaron una lluvia de flechas que de no ser porque este tomo un cojín de su sillón y lo uso de escudo hubiera quedado como alfiletero.

Cuando estos se disponían a repetir su ataque, el salvador dio unos saltos acrobáticos y derribo al grupo que rodeaba a Clyde el cual se sintió entre aliviado y asustado por ver a aquel sujeto que reconoció como el vigilante Daredevil.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – dijo Clyde lleno de alegría al ser salvado.

\- Después me lo agradeces, ahora sal de aquí.

\- Este es el momento para el que hemos estado esperando – dijo El Gorgón – Lincoln es hora de mostrar lo que puedes hacer.

\- ¡Muchachos cierren todas las salidas y que no escapen! – ordeno Lincoln.

Los ninjas de pronto se pusieron en la puerta y en la ventana dejando sin escape a Clyde quien era el que nada podía hacer, salvo correr por toda su casa.

La Mano fue directo contra Daredevil, el cual armado únicamente con unas porras de acero fue golpeando a los ninjas a quienes derrotaba con gran facilidad para después tomar una de las espadas que estaban en el suelo con la que fue cortando con gran rapidez a sus adversarios. Tan pronto el arma hacia lo suyo esos ninjas se convertían en humo y polvo verdoso. Dejando un olor que recordaba a la comida vencida.

\- No están más vivos que un filete. Ustedes no son más que marionetas – decía a modo de desafío.

\- Déjenmelo a mí. Daredevil es mío – dijo Lincoln recomponiéndose y lanzándose con sus dos espadas.

El entrenamiento que recibió de La Mano y las habilidades de lucha que Hydra cargo en su cerebro sirvieron para que en solo cosa de unos movimientos este dejara desarmado al diablo de Hell´s kitchen, quien tuvo que volver a sus armas tradicionales para parar los golpes del peliblanco.

\- Lincoln. Escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño. La mano te está obligando hacer esto.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡La Mano me libero!

\- "¡No es cierto!" – grito Lincoln en su mente, pero el control mental cada vez era más fuerte.

\- ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡Sabemos que estas luchando! ¡Solo aguanta hasta que S.H.I.E.L.D llegue con refuerzos!

Daredevil le lanzo una patada la cual le dio tiempo para sujetarle las manos con fuerza y evitar que pudiera seguir atacando.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito ciego!

\- Este no eres tú. Tú hermana nos lo ha dicho. Ella quiere que te traigamos de vuelta.

Por un momento esas palabras hicieron un contacto con él. Pero solo duro un segundo antes de que le lanzara una patada que lo desequilibro y posteriormente pudiera soltarse y lanzar dos cortes en el pecho del vigilante.

\- Es hora de terminar con esto – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Señor cuidado! – grito uno de sus hombres antes de ser atravesado por unas garras de metal que salían de las manos de un sujeto vestido de negro y amarillo con una máscara del mismo color que cubría su rostro.

Daredevil lo lanzo volando de una patada y se puso de pie ayudado por el mutante Wolverine, el cual estaba ahí por si las cosas se ponían complicadas.

\- Parece que necesitas ayuda Rojo. – dijo este en tono de burla.

\- Parece que las cosas se complicaron una vez más – dijo Viper.

\- No siempre se pueden ganar todas – dijo El Gorgón – Pero quiero ver hasta dónde llega.

Lincoln al ver la situación supo que no ganaría en una pelea contra ellos dos. Por lo que vio que era momento de un cambio de estrategia.

\- Bien muchachos. Encárguense de ellos todo lo que puedan. Yo ire por mi presa – dijo para luego ir en búsqueda de Clyde.

\- Bien amigo. Tú tomas los de la izquierda y yo los de la derecha – dijo Wolverine al ver que estaban siendo rodeados.

\- ¡Mátenlos!

Los ninjas se lanzaron sobre ellos dos. Daredevil tomo una de las armas y empezó a defenderse mientras que Wolverine saco sus garras de sus nudillos y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Por su parte Clyde estaba escondido en su habitación esperando a que terminara aquella pelea. El muchacho estaba totalmente confundido por aquella escena y no entendía para nada como era posible que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí con dos espadas, no sabía qué diablos era La Mano y por qué Daredevil lo rescato. Trato de llamar a la policía o a quien sea pero las líneas estaban caídas.

\- ¡Esto no es posible mi amigo jamás me lastimaría! – decía un Clyde desesperado.

Sin siquiera advertirlo, Lincoln se metió a su cuarto cortando el seguro de la misma.

\- Vamos Clyde. Ace siempre ha necesitado de Jack a su lado.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Este no eres tú!

\- Por el contrario Clyde. Este siempre he sido yo – dijo para saltar sobre su amigo, el cual apenas si logro esquivarlo para salir huyendo.

Clyde corrió por el pasillo intentando llegar a la puerta trasera y escapar por el jardín trasero pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Lincoln de un salto por sobre este le corto el camino y lo obligo a irse hacia el gimnasio que tenían en casa.

\- Vamos Clyde. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir adelante. Solo será por un instante y podras tenerlo todo.

\- ¡No quiero nada!

Lincoln lanzo varios tajos con la intención de alcanzar a su amigo, pero este gracias a la descarga de adrenalina que estaba en su cuerpo era más rápido que por lo general lo era.

\- ¿Sabes algo Clyde? Siempre hemos tenido lastima de ti. Tan sobreprotegido por tus padres. Tan preocupado por tus alergias como para divertirte. Por Dios, te preocupaste por una asistencia de hace como cuatro años que ya nadie recordaba y demostraste ser una vergüenza como político corrupto.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de hablar con la voz de mi amigo!

\- Siempre se burlaron de ti en mi casa. Eras un chiste para todas mis hermanas con tu patética atracción por mi hermana Lori ¿Enserio pensaste que este se iba a fijar en ti?

Aquel comentario basto para dejar distraído un segundo a Clyde, lo suficiente para que Lincoln le causara un corte en la parte izquierda del abdomen. Clyde cayó al piso gritando de dolor, cosa que fue aprovechada por Lincoln para terminar con su objetivo. Pero antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, Clyde esquivo la hoja que tenía como destino su corazón y tomando un disco para pesas con todas sus fuerzas le reventó la cabeza a Lincoln, el cual cayó al suelo.

En ese momento termino la pelea. Daredevil y Wolverine habian acabado con todos los ninjas y ahora estaban al lado de Clyde observando al peliblanco con una gran herida en la cabeza.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Háblame por favor! ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo!

\- Clyde. Clyde escúchame – dijo Lincoln quitándose la mascara de Ace.

\- Te escucho amigo. Dime qué pasa.

\- Clyde. No quería hacerlo, de verdad no quise lastimarte a ti o a mis hermanas – dijo mientras le salían lágrimas – He hecho todo lo posible para no hacerles daño, pero cada vez es más complicado. Por favor Clyde, no tengo mucho tiempo. Diles a los chicos que corran, dile a Rusty, a Zack, a Lian, a Stella y a Ronnie Anne que salgan de la ciudad. Dile a mis hermanas que se escondan lo mejor que puedan porque Hydra y La Mano me van a hacer ir por ellas.

\- Por favor Lincoln. Vas a estar bien. Podemos ayudarte.

\- ¡Díselo a mis hermanas por favor! ¡Díselo! – grito antes de desaparecer.

El lugar quedo en silencio hasta que Wolverine activo el comunicador que llevaba consigo.

\- Tenías razón Elektra. La gente cercana a Lincoln Loud son candidatos para ejecución y reanimación. Ellos serán el cebo perfecto para atraparlo.

**Y así llegamos al final del cuarto capítulo. Como pudieron ver las cosas se están saliendo de control y poco a poco queda menos del Lincoln que conocemos. Esto es solo el inicio de lo que está por pasar, por lo que veremos cosas que serán cada vez más fuertes.**

**En esta oportunidad les he traído a varios de mis personajes favoritos del comic, dándoles un espacio destacado a Wolverine el cual fue el primer comic que compre y a Daredevil cuyas historias me gustan seguir y cuya serie merece ser vista.**

**En cuanto a Los Héroes de Alquiler, esta es una alineación que vi allá por el 2011, la cual decidí usar pues tenía en mente el uso de héroes que no son tan famosos como los grandes grupos. Ya los volveremos a ver.**

**Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

**J. Nagera: **La magia es un elemento muy interesante en el Universo Marvel, por lo que algunos milagros o en este caso todo lo contrario se dan gracias a esta. En cuanto a tú pregunta Lincoln aún conserva su alma y sus recuerdos. Lo malo es que cada día le queda menos de esta.

Sobre mantener a Lincoln, en esta oportunidad hemos visto que tiene sus ventajas el tenerlo con ellos y veremos más adelante lo que este puede planear. Y sí, fue un auténtico shock el que recibió la familia al conocer la verdad, aunque ahora Lori se llevó uno más grande al escuchar todo el historial.

Muchas gracias por estar en este capítulo y felicidades por tus historias.

**Regamers10:** Aquí pudimos ver como ya de Lincoln queda vez menos, al punto que ya solo le quedan unas pocas barreras, las cuales son más difíciles de cruzar pero que poco a poco irán debilitándose. Sobre las hermanas, Elektra no es alguien que tenga consideración alguna en cuanto a quienes utilizar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado este. Desafortunadamente el grupo eran Los Héroes de Alquiler y no The Defenders, pero eso no quiere decir que estos no tengan su momento. Gracias por la compañía y felicidades por tus fics.

**MontanaHatsune92: **Esto se puso más feo ahora. Lincoln prácticamente acaba de cruzar una de sus líneas y hay otras más que puede cruzar. Si bien atacar Industrias Stark no fue algo tan complicado, enfrentarse a un héroe con experiencia como Daredevil si lo es.

En cuanto a las hermanas, estas tendrán su momento más adelante y si, deberán de tener cuidado, pues las cosas se van a complicar.

Me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo y espero que este te haya gustado igual.

**Ficlover93: **Descuida. Todavía falta mucho para que esta historia llegue a su cumbre. Me alegro que te gustara este fic y espero que este capítulo haya sido igual.

Lamento la demora en cuanto la actualización, pero espero que todavía estén tus expectativas en alto.

**Llegados a este momento. Les hago la promesa de no demorar meses, sino de actualizar la próxima semana. **

**Como adelanto les anuncio que Lincoln será puesto a prueba con otra línea que el no quiere cruzar y que puede tener resultados trágicos, puesto que iremos quitando el freno poco a poco y algunas cosas pueden ocurrir.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Guerra urbana

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de Enemigo Público. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero este es un fic complicado de trabajar y que costo retomarlo. Espero que este regreso valga la pena y que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Enemigo público – Capitulo 5**

**Guerra urbana**

El área alta de Royal Woods. Más conocida como el sector más caro de la ciudad y una de las más tranquilas. En aquel lugar vivían los empresarios que si bien no eran multimillonarios, si tenían un nivel económico más alto que el común de los ciudadanos. Este lugar no generaba muchas noticas más allá de las noticas en el área de sociedad de revistas y periódicos. Pero esa mañana, la noticia era otra y los involucrados nada tenían que ver con los negocios, a menos claro que la venganza fuera uno de ellos.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente de S.H.I.E.L.D con Electra y Nick Fury mirando los daños dejados por el fuego en aquella casa que incluso reducida a cenizas demostraba haber valido el precio por el que se pagó por ella.

\- No me imagine que Lincoln tuviera entre sus planes a un sujeto con una planta de tratamiento de aguas – dijo Fury.

\- No lo tiene a él. Si no a su hijo – dijo Electra mostrándole un archivo con la foto de un chico de cabello rojo.

\- Al parecer Lincoln tenía un amigo del que no sabíamos.

\- No lo era. Lori Loud nos informó que este era un chico que al parecer se aprovechó de su hermano y de ella hacia un tiempo.

Tras la advertencia de Clyde, estos fueron puestos en un lugar seguro pero no se dio advertencia alguna a los amigos de Lincoln pues estos serian la forma por la cual llegarían a este. Motivo por el que eran vigilados en secreto.

\- Eso significa que tiene a sus enemigos en la lista de eliminación y reanimación.

\- Yo creo que solo quería acabar él y no hacer nada más. Es una suerte que ese sujeto apareciera para ayudarlos a escapar.

\- Una suerte que no le ayudo a él también. ¿Qué dicen los testigos? - pregunto Fury a uno de los hombres de S.H.I. .

\- Según cuentan los vecinos, Lincoln ataco a eso de las 10:30 con un grupo de soldados de Hydra. En cosa de minutos el edificio estaba en llamas pero la familia logro escapar. Al parecer tenían un miembro de su seguridad que funcionaba como "superhéroe" privado. Desafortunadamente Lincoln lo mato con facilidad y luego se fue.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Elektra.

\- En esa zona – indico el hombre de S.H.I.E.L.D señalando a una camilla en donde estaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca con una gran mancha de sangre.

Elektra lo destapo y vieron a un sujeto en una especie de traje mecánico de color blanco y azul, que asemejaba más a un traje de futbol americano que a una de las armaduras de Iron Man.

\- Un traje antibalas y un casco con funciones básicas como infrarrojo y aumento de vista. De seguro Lincoln estaba equipado con mejores materiales – dijo Fury.

\- ¿Tiene identificación alguna? – pregunto Elektra.

\- Un exsoldado que se retiró y quiso probar suerte como guardia privado. La vida es cruel con sus bromas en ciertos casos.

\- Sea como sea, hay trabajo que hacer – dijo Elektra desenvainando su katana.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

\- La Mano no debe tener a otro bajo su mando. Que no se lo llevaran hoy no quiere decir que lo hagan mañana. Ya sabes cómo es esto, la decapitación es la única forma de prevenir que alguien sea traído de vuelta – dijo antes de levantar su espada y bajarla nuevamente con rapidez.

En la nueva casa Loud. Los ruidos de la madera chocando se hacía cada vez más rutinario. No eran sonidos al azar, si no unos que tenían cierto ritmo, el cual se combinaba con los jadeos de cansancio y los pasos en la tierra y las hojas secas.

\- Concentración Lori. Fíjate en cada paso que doy, predice en donde ira el próximo golpe.

\- Eso intento, pero no es fácil. Tú literalmente tuviste toda tu vida para entrenar.

\- Y tú quisiste involucrarte en esto aunque te dije que eso traería sus costos. Ahora quiero que aprendas aunque te duela.

Elektra estaba entrenando a Lori desde hacía una semana. Una semana que le causaba mucho dolor. Dado que Lori quería proteger a su familia de La Mano y de Hydra, Elektra acepto enseñarle a luchar tanto como con espada, como en técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo. Lori pensó que podría con lo segundo con facilidad tras años de peleas con sus hermanos, pero en cosa de segundos término con el labio roto y en el suelo, esa sería su primera herida de muchas otras que se le fueron sumando junto con los moretones y el dolor de huesos y músculos con el que terminaba cada sesión.

En ese momento no luchaban con espadas de madera como se lo esperaba Lori en un inicio, sino con varas largas de madera con los que la rubia intentaba aprender a golpear y a frenar los golpes. El problema era que a diferencia del golf, en el que esta podía concentrarse todo lo que quisiera y solo era ella y la pelota, aquí no podía seguir los consejos de Electra porque solo buscaba parar los golpes y devolverlos, cosa que funcionaba una de cada ocho veces.

Aquella era la segunda hora de práctica, pero para Lori ya llevaban como toda una tarde, pero si quería ayudar a Lincoln solo podía continuar practicando, por lo que se preparó y levantando la vara freno un golpe de arriba – abajo y girándola lanzo un golpe a Electra que fue frenado por la ninja, la cual contraataco con un golpe en las costillas que puso a Lori de rodillas por el dolor y termino con uno en la cabeza.

Lori apenas pudo ponerse a pie sin saber si tocarse el costado o la cabeza, al final eligió llevarse las manos a su torso el cual ya estaba de otro color.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lori?

\- Quiero ayudar a Lincoln.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando a ti misma? ¿"Ayudar a Lincoln"? Eso no basta para vencer a La Mano. Toda tu vida ha sido cómoda, tus metas son genéricas y simplistas, quieres casarte con tal, asistir a la universidad tal. Si te quitaran esas metas y ponemos otras del mismo estilo seria la misma cosa contigo.

\- ¡No es verdad! – protesto enojada.

\- Si lo es. No tienes metas reales porque en el fondo tienes miedo de no conseguirlas. Por lo que te pregunto ¿Quieres ser mejor?

\- Literalmente quiero serlo.

\- Pues entonces concéntrate. Si quieres ser mejor requieres de control ¿Y cómo se consigue el control? Con conocimiento. Te doy una pista, llevo repitiendo los mismos golpes en cada pelea que tenemos, solo necesito el mismo número de golpes para derrotarte. Así que si quieres derrotarme recuerda cada pelea y no te pongas a golpear por golpear, repite cada cosa que pase en tu mente. No es tan difícil para ti, llevas practicando golf desde hace años y controlas variables como el viento, el terreno y el palo que usas. Aplica lo mismo aquí y no tendrás tantos golpes.

Electra lanzo un golpe a la cabeza, el cual Lori logro frenar, lanzo un golpe y Electra hizo lo que sabía que esta haría, parando el golpe que iba a sus costillas y con gran rapidez la golpeo en el hombro obligándola a soltar la vara.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo tocándose el hombro.

\- De nada. Creo que ya cumplí con una meta.

\- Es cierto ¿Pero tienes otras más en mente?

\- Sí. Lograr lo mismo otras veinte veces.

Lo primero y ultima cosa que vio el agente de Hydra antes de que quedara inconsciente fue el escudo de El Capitán América volando hacia él con gran fuerza. Este no fue el único en caer por ese golpe pues como si de una pelota de pinball se tratara este derribo a cuatro en cosa de segundos sin siquiera poder apuntar sus armas con precisión. Los que sí pudieron hacerlo pronto fueron atacados por la retaguardia por alguien que entro volando por la ventana junto a un halcón, el cual empezó a repartir golpes a uno y a otro hasta que terminaron todos en el suelo.

\- ¿En serio estos tipos quieren acabar con los héroes y revivirlos? – pregunto Sam Wilson, mejor conocido como Falcon.

\- No los subestimes, llevo peleando contra esta organización desde que eran una organización más del Tercer Reich.

\- Lo se Steve, pero debes admitir que estos eran una cosa fácil.

\- Es cierto. Al menos ahora ya no representan un riesgo para nadie en este lugar – dijo el Cap – Fury, hemos derribado a otro célula de Hydra. Esta es la numero nueve de la semana.

\- Me alegra oír eso Capitán ¿Dónde estaban?

\- En Royal Woods. Justo en el ático de Las Blue Bells.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Afirmativo. Los muy miserables al parecer tenían amenazada a la líder con una bomba en el sótano por si hablaba.

\- Lo bueno es que un pajarito nos dijo dónde estaban – dijo Falcon acariciando a su mascota Redwing.

\- Por cosas como esas es que extraño al Barón Struker. Al menos él tenía principios – dijo Nick Fury.

\- Estas son las reglas de Viper ahora.

\- De todas formas les doy las gracias por ayudar pese a que eres considerado un blanco potencial.

\- Alguien debe hacerlo y que mejor que la gente de la calle para encargarse de desbaratar sus planes. ¿Qué se sabe de Lincoln?

\- Su campaña ha cambiado de rumbo y ahora se dedica a buscar villanos clase c, o por decirlo de otra manera a sujetos que se dedican a robar disfrazados. La mayoría de ellos no representan una amenaza seria. Pero dada la situación no existe nivel bajo de riesgo.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – pregunto Falcon.

\- Los supervillanos son más difíciles de organizar y por lo tanto no toman riesgos.

\- Pues esperemos que se pongan más atentos aunque cueste decirlo y no engrosen más las filas de Hydra – dijo El Capitán América.

Mientras tanto en el refugio de los Loud, Lori se recuperaba de los golpes de Elektra recostada en un sofá mientras veía la televisión. La mayoría de las cosas que veía eran programas de noticas en las que mostraban los golpes que daba Lincoln, golpes que eran camuflados para evitar un pánico generalizado. Ella estaba segura de que lo mostrado era apenas una fracción de lo acontecido pues ni siquiera Elektra le contaba todo lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Día duro? – pregunto Luan.

\- Sí – contesto adolorida – Pero con un poco más de practica lo será menos.

\- ¿Hay algo de Lincoln?

\- No. No hay nada de él – mintió.

A Lori no le gustaba contar nada de su hermano para no asustar a sus hermanas y para evitar que la imagen de este que tenían en sus mentes fuera cambiada a la de un asesino sin alma.

\- Vamos Lori. Debió de decirte algo – dijo Luna apareciendo.

\- No tengo nada. Además sabes que no vamos a tener información de él hasta que sea recuperado.

\- O hasta que lo maten.

\- ¡Lynn! – grito Luna.

\- Es la verdad. Oigan yo quiero que Lincoln regrese. Pero acéptenlo, está loco y está armado. De verdad creen que cuando S.H.I.E.L.D lo encuentre este dirá "Hola a todos, me rindo y acepto que estoy manipulado psíquicamente"

\- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! – le grito Lori.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué estas practicando?!

\- ¡Es para protegerlos! Para evitar que si La Mano o Hydra se aparecen aquí estos las lastimen.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a lastimar a Linky? – dijo Leni apareciendo.

\- No Leni. No voy a lastimarlo. "Pero de Los Héroes de Alquiler no puedo decir lo mismo" – dijo y luego pensó.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Estoy segura que pronto va a volver con nosotras! – dijo Leni muy optimista.

\- Leni. No te emociones tanto – dijo Luan.

\- Lincoln no es el chico que nosotros hemos conocido desde que nació – dijo Lynn.

\- No es cierto. Estoy más que segura de que dentro de él todavía queda mucho de nuestro Lincoln. ¿O acaso no recuerdan como estaba cuando nos vio de nuevo?

\- Lincoln murió y lo revivieron como un soldado de La Mano. Ese que vimos era solo un papel actuado.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¡Si lo es!

\- ¡Basta! – corto Lori con la disputa – A todas nos preocupa Lincoln pero no es nuestro trabajo el traerlo de vuelta. Para eso hay gente más capacitada que nosotros.

\- Entonces dinos. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo encuentren? – pregunto Luna muy seriamente.

\- Lo capturaran y le borraran todo eso que Hydra y La Mano le colocaron en su mente – respondió – El solo es un instrumento, ellos son los verdaderos responsables. En cuanto todo esto termine regresaremos a nuestras vidas de antes.

\- Ojala sea verdad – dijo Luan.

\- Lo será Luan. Les juro que todo será como antes.

Tras unas horas el comunicador que tenía Lori sonó y esta contesto teniendo a María Hill del otro lado de la línea.

\- Comandante Hill.

\- Loud. Tenemos noticias de tu hermano.

\- ¿Lo atraparon?

\- No. Pero sus movimientos se están centrando en una ciudad que te es muy conocida por lo que nos dijiste.

Su silencio sirvió para dar confirmación.

\- Va a ir por ella.

\- Eso creemos. Muchos villanos de clase baja han desaparecido en la ciudad de Great Lake City. Así que es cosa de tiempo para que actué.

\- Entonces. Literalmente ya saben qué hacer. Por favor tengan mucho cuidado.

La ciudad de Great Lake City estaba tranquila. La noche era de esas pocas en la ciudad en las que el tráfico no era tan fuerte como para inundar todo del ruido de los autos y sus bocinas. Incluso el cielo mostraba una gran luna llena que brillaba en lo alto de este. Algunas partes de la ciudad estaban en total silencio, incluso podía oírse caer un alfiler desde varias calles. Ellos hacían menos ruido al avanzar.

\- Esto será rápido chicos, entramos y salimos. Quiero que Ronalda Santiago sea parte de la liberación. Solo ella, su hermano puede esperar para más adelante.

Lincoln fue hacia el edificio mientras que el resto de ninjas de La Mano iban por los tejados. Estaba por llegar cuando se dio con alguien que no esperaba.

\- Hola Lincoln.

\- ¿Lori?

\- Tu mensaje fue recibido por S.H.I.E.L.D y estos se encargaron de hacer un buen trabajo. El edificio está lleno de agentes y yo literalmente estoy aquí para evitar que lastimes a más personas.

El peliblanco vio que su hermana Lori estaba vestida con un traje negro con celeste, y que además estaba armada con una katana.

\- No voy a lastimarla. Solo quiero unirla a mi causa, permitirla ser parte de una limpieza que traerá orden.

\- Tú no eres así Lincoln. Por favor reacciona, ninguna de esas palabras es tuya.

\- En eso te equivocas hermana. Cada palabra que digo es auténtica. Soy libre de todos esos falsos valores con los que me tenían sometido. Por años hice cosas por ustedes, cuando debería de haberme servido a mí mismo.

\- ¿Esa es la escusa con la que lo controlan? – dijo enviando esa pregunta al Gorgón y a Viper - ¿Le hacen creer que nunca lo quisimos?

\- No. Solo me mostraron que ese cariño se fue transformando poco a poco. Pero las entiendo, ustedes cambiaron y yo también. Lo bueno es que esos tiempos pueden regresar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ven con nosotras Lincoln! ¡Ríndete y permite que te quitemos a ellos de tu mente!

\- "Si eso es lo que debo de hacer. Debo rendirme y que esto se termine" – pensó Lincoln.

\- **"¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Matala de una vez!" – le ordeno esa voz.**

\- "¡Nunca! ¡No voy a lastimarla!

\- **"No pensaste lo mismo con tu novia. ¿Por qué iba a ser igual con ella?"**

\- Te hare una mejor oferta Lori. Únete tú a La Mano, usa tus capacidades para mejorar este mundo. Tendrás más poder que el que te dio Elektra Natchios y más riqueza del que te imaginas.

\- Nunca – contesto.

\- Vamos Lori. No hagas esto más difícil, además estas rodeada.

Lori pronto fue rodeada por un grupo de hombres de Hydra que la apunto con sus armas, la mayor saco su espada, pero incluso ella estaba en desventaja ante ellos pues le faltaba mucho para llegar a esa parte en su entrenamiento. Por suerte ella tampoco estaba sola.

Una ráfaga de balas le dio de lleno a cada uno de estos en la cabeza y los pocos que pudieron escapar de esos disparos iniciales se vieron en un breve he infructuoso tiroteo con Punisher quien disparaba desde la escalera de incendios de Los Casagrande.

Lincoln desenvaino sus espadas pero de pronto un fogonazo lo envió al suelo. Una bala de goma disparada por Castle le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo dejo adolorido.

\- ¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos! – grito Frank Castle a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que lo rodearon.

\- ¡Usen dardos tranquilizantes! ¡Repito, usen solo tranquilizantes!

Los dardos tomatón su lugar y salieron de las armas, pero Lincoln pese al dolor se impulsó con sus piernas y corrió esquivándolos para después lanzar unas cartas metálicas que dieron de lleno en los agentes.

\- ¡Ahora! – ordeno Lincoln y todos sus ninjas de La Mano aparecieron y empezaron a atacar a los agentes y a Lori quien logro esquivar las flechas de estos y derrotar a un par de ellos.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito uno de los oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D al ver aquello desde los cuarteles - ¡Cambien a munición letal!

\- ¡No lo hagan! – les grito Lori - ¡Él no sabe lo que hace!

\- Yo creo que sabe muy bien lo que hace. Pero tranquila, hoy hay luna llena y eso me da la ventaja

De un salto apareció El Caballero Luna en frente de Lincoln armado con un bastón de metal y listo para detenerlo.

\- Elegiste una mala noche para venir aquí.

\- Caballero Luna. He oído algo de ti, veamos que tienes para mostrarme.

\- Esa es una pregunta que yo debería de hacer.

Lincoln se lanzó contra aquel extraño personaje pero este inmediatamente lo golpeo en la cabeza con ese bastón que Lincoln sintió como si estuviera hecho de un material mucho más fuerte de lo que imagino. Se incorporó adolorido y reinicio su ataque evitando otro golpe y lanzando varios cortes contra este que fueron detenidos por el bastón y por los mismos brazos del Caballero Luna que no sufrió daño alguno.

\- Parece que compartimos el gusto por ciertos metales – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso note. Nuestras armas son de adamantio, pero mi armadura es de carbonadio. En eso tengo la ventaja.

El vigilante estaba por mucho sobre Lincoln. Pero este era el que tenía los trucos de su parte por lo que lanzo una carga que lo dejo cegado y aprovecho para buscar otro blanco un poco más fácil.

La calle era una zona de guerra en la que los hombres de S.H.I.E.L.D, Punisher, Electra y su hermana Lori peleaban contra aquellos ninjas que cada vez que caían dejaban un olor a carne podrida que apenas era soportada por la rubia.

\- ¡Literalmente apestan!

\- Acostúmbrate a ello. Casi todos son muertos que han desenterrado – dijo Electra.

\- ¡Solo espero que literalmente ustedes si se apeguen al plan y no lastimen a Lincoln!

\- Gracias por la consideración.

\- ¡Lori cuidado!

La voz de su novio la hizo voltear y ver que su hermano estaba preparando un arco para disparle pero la advertencia una pedrada de parte de su novio Bobby Santiago quien había escapado del edificio pese a las órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D y de Lori, llego con un trapeador para intentar detener a Lincoln.

\- Tiempo sin verte hermano.

\- ¡No vas a lastimar a nadie Lincoln! ¡No lastimaras a mi hermana! ¡No lastimaras a mi familia y mucho menos a Lori! – grito cada vez que lanzaba un golpe que Lincoln esquivaba sin dificultad para después cortarle el "arma".

\- Eso es muy valiente de tú parte Bobby. Incluso parece que no tuvieras miedo, pero tranquilo, te aliviara caer.

Con rapidez Lincoln le corto el vientre y el latino cayo desangrándose al piso.

\- ¡Bobby! – grito Lori corriendo hacia este.

\- ¡Lori espérate! – le grito Electra pero esta no le hizo caso he intento frenar en sangrado sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar.

\- "¡Aléjate de ellos!" – pensó Lincoln al ver lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Termínalos de una vez! – le ordeno esa voz.

Lincoln luchaba para no moverse pero eso parecía una lucha perdida. Hasta que sintió que un calor lo envolvió y lo jalo lejos de ellos. Cuando vio que era eso. Noto una cadena de metal en llamas que no le permitía liberarse y después vio al dueño de la misma.

\- Para ser alguien tan joven. Haz causado mucho daño. Con gusto apretaría más esta cadena y te convertiría en cenizas – dijo Ghost Rider – Pero en cambio solo hare que sientas el dolor que causaste.

Lo miro a los ojos y las visiones de todo el daño que Lincoln había provocado llenaron la mente de Lincoln quien se retorció de dolor por cada muerte causada por su mano.

\- Sáquenlo de inmediato – ordeno El Gorgón.

Lincoln desapareció del lugar sin haber obtenido logro de algún tipo. Aunque en realidad más parecía un empate, uno con sabor a derrota para ambos bandos.

**Y así llegamos al final del quinto capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, pero como dije antes, no pensé que este fic fuera tan difícil. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Llegados a esta parte, les anuncio que llegamos a la parte media de esta historia y con ello el fin de la primera etapa.**

**En esta oportunidad hemos visto el verdadero plan de Lincoln y como está juntando villanos menores para lanzarlos contra el mundo. Siendo únicamente la gente de la calle por así decirlo los encargados de frenarlo. Ademas hemos visto como la resistencia de Lincoln está casi en las últimas.**

**Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

**MontanaHatsune92: **Lincoln está metido en algo que él no pidió y por lo que tampoco hace mucho para detenerse a sí mismo. Lo de Industrias Stark y Clyde son muestras de ello. Lo de las cosas negativas son parte con lo que Hydra alimente la ira de Lincoln contra la gente que quiere y efectivamente, solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para terminar con ese Lincoln que tanto queremos.

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero e haya gustado este.

**RCurrent: **El plan que Lincoln tiene funciono, pero no de la forma en que él realmente quiso. Para atraparlo, se va a requerir de más. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

**Regamers10:** Espero te haya gustado este regreso. Tal como dices, Lincoln si escalofríos pues La Mano poco a poco toma control de su mente y ya no siente nada al enfrentarse a gente que le importa.

Me alegra que te gustara ver a Daredevil y a Wolverine, son de mis personajes favoritos, en cuanto a Los Héroes de Alquiler, estos hacen un esfuerzo por no acabar con Lincoln. Sobre la advertencia a Clyde, pues ya vimos que estos no fueron más que un instrumento.

**J. Nagera: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Sobre Lori es normal que esta se sintiera así tras ver lo que este hizo y sobre los amigos de Lincoln, esto es más por cosa suya como hemos visto. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Mighty Mitch: **Me alegra que te interese esta historia y el que compartas mi gusto por la alineación de Los Vengadores en su ya desaparecida serie y en cuanto a tu visión. Ojala pudiera tenerla yo también. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espero haya oportunidad para ponerlos a alguno de ellos más adelante.

**Ficlover: **Que bueno tenerte por aquí. El UCM me gusta, pero en los comics y en la serie que uso hay mayor variedad de personajes y situaciones. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**En fin. Llegados a este punto les doy las gracias a todos y les anuncio que el próximo capítulo es uno donde pasaran ciertas cosas que causaran un gran cambio en la historia**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
